Just a Girl
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Harry finds out he’s originally a girl. He tries to cope with this new information. Harry gets into a dangerous relationship as she begins to fall in love with Draco. A story of betrayal, pain, love, and loyalty. HP/DM/OC
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

The Beginning

Voldemort paced in front of his Death Eaters. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Are you shure?" Voldemort whispered to his Death Eaters.

"Yes, Master. We checked and re-checked, it's all true." Said Bellatrix. Voldemort paled horribly. His red eyes seemed to sign brighter.

"Tell Severus to come here" Bellatrix stood up, and took one last bow, before she left the room. The doors slammed shut behind her

Voldemort dismissed his other Death Eaters. He sat down on his throne, and shut his eyes. _This wasn't good…_

Harry James Potter opened his eyes tiredly. The sun shone down, and immediately blinded him. He held up a hand, trying to shield the light out of his eyes.

Harry Potter had just turned fifteen. He had a head full of messy black hair. Emerald green eyes. Black glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead.

Harry was sitting on a swing, the only one that still hung, all the others had been broken by Dudley and his gang.

Harry rubbed his eyebrow. It was a bright sunny afternoon in the middle of July. The laws of Private drive which usually shone green were now slowly turning brown. There usual healthy gardens, were now withering away.

Harry got off the swing quickly, when he heard people approaching. Harry jumped behind a bush. Three people walked forward. _Death Eaters…_

"I don't get why WE have to be hunting, Potter!" Said the first Death Eater.

"Be Quiet, Nott. If you have a problem, then report it to the Dark Lord." Growled the second Death Eater.

"Nott has a point, Snape. Why doesn't the Dark Lord find Potter by himself?" Said the last death eater.

"Because…_ Bella_, at this moment, witches and wizards have no idea that the dark lord is among them again." Snarled Snape.

After that remark Bellatrix shut her mouth. Snape stopped and looked around.

"Potter's here…" He whispered. The three Death Eaters looked around, hoping to see him. Harry crept down lower behind the bush, a twig scratched his cheek. His hands dug in the dirt as he tried to get as far down as he could.

Harry then heard a scream. His eyes widened. _Oh No…_ Harry shut his eyes.

"Harry!" Someone screamed.

"_Hermione?" _Harry whispered to himself. The Death Eaters turned around, and pointed there wands at Hermione. Harry jumped out from behind his bush, and lunged at Snape. They fell to the ground, fighting viciously. Harry let Snape go. He ly in a bloody puddle on the ground. His nose was broken, he had a few new scars, and his arm looked cracked.

Harry leapt to his feet, grabbed Hermione's hand, and ran. Curses passed them as they ran down the street.

"Harry! Slow down!" Hermione screamed. Harry shook his head.

"No! We need to be fast! If we don't- we're toast" Hermione shut her eyes as they ran. Harry ran to his house, ran inside, and slammed the door behind him and Hermione. Harry looked around and saw Voldemort standing in the living room. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone for the week to some fair.

Voldemort smiled. He had something clutched in his hand. It looked like a potions vial. As Voldemort moved his hand, Harry saw it clearly. The liquid inside was a dark red, with swirls of purple foam. Voldemort threw it at Harry, before Harry got a chance to jump out of the way; it hit him in the chest. Harry was blasted backwards. He then began to change.

Harry's fingernails began to grow long, and thinner. His hair grew longer; soon it was close to his waist. Two lumps appeared on his chest, his face changed. His lips thickened, and her eyes went narrower. Her eyelashes grew, and her face became softer. Her voice changed to, it turned lighter, and sweeter. Harry looked at himself in the mirror beside him. He was a girl!

Voldemort and Harry stared at each other for mere minutes, hardly believing there eyes. Aurors began to apparate into the house; Voldemort disappeared before any of the Aurors saw him. Remus ran forward. He looked tired, and older. Any tan that had been on him was now gone, and was left with nothing but white. His hair was pure grey now, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Hermione? Where's Harry?" Hermione looked at the girl version of Harry. Remus looked over. Harry and Remus stared at each other.

"Harry? What happened?" Harry sighed sadly.

"Voldemort hit him with something. A sorta potion, I guess." Said Hermione. Remus nodded knowingly.

"Well, we better go." He grabbed both, Harry and Hermione, and disapparated away from private drive.

They appeared in a dark building. Harry looked around in awe. The walls were painted black and looked like the paint was peeling off. A chandelier hung from the roof. It was rusty, but still had some color to it. The floors were also black. Paintings hung from the walls, millions of them, all wizards and witches, who were sleeping soundly.

"Stay here." Said Remus suddenly. Remus turned towards a door way and walked towards it. He soon disappeared.

Harry sat down, and put his head in his hands.

"Harry?" Hermione put an arm around his shoulders. Harry looked at her. Hermione gave Harry a small sweet smile. Harry looked away, tears forming in his eyes, he didn't want Hermione to see him cry.

"Where are we?" She/He asked.

"Gimmaulds place." Harry nodded.

The opening that Remus had walked through now showed seven people approaching. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody, and Remus walked into the room.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to him/her, and gave her/him a huge hug. Mrs. Weasley hugged her harder, and she was soon unable to breathe.

"Mrs. Weasley… I sorta need to breathe-" Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry.

"Sorry…" Harry smiled kindly at her. Sirius walked over, and gave Harry a quick hug. Once, Sirius let go, Harry stood up. At once she fell backwards. Sirius caught her before she hit the floor.

(A/N) Okay. Now I'm referring to Harry as a girl, you'll probably get use to it soon.

Sirius sat her back in a chair, gently. Harry was getting a headache. She whispered a quick thanks to Sirius. She then looked up at Dumbledore.

"Professor, could you please explain what happened?" Dumbledore nodded. He pulled out a chair, and sat in it. He then adjusted his half-moon glasses.

"The potion was made to show what is being hidden. It will show the person's real identity." Harry blinked five times, unable to say anything. Hermione broke the silence.

"Professor… Does that mean… That Harry has always been a girl?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger, it does." Harry began to cough roughly. She put a hand over her mouth. When, she was done, the old professor begun again.

"The true Prophecy states that SHE will have the power to destroy Voldemort. (Everyone shuddered) Not he. So we turned you into a boy, hoping it would save you… but apparently it didn't." Harry stared at Dumbledore in mere shock. Why hadn't they told him this?

Harry then began to fell everything around his fade. She fell off her chair, and fell to the ground… unconscious.

(A/N) This is an edited copy of my original first chapter. I hope everything now isn't so confusing. I'm going to edit the others too. Please review.


	2. Just a Fifteen Year Old Girl

Chapter Two

Just a Fifteen Year Old Girl

Harry's eyes fluttered open. She hoped that everything had been a dream. That Harry was back in bed, not finding out she was a Girl or any of that stuff…

Harry stood up tiredly. She stretched her arms and gave a groan, she was really sore. Harry immediately walked to a mirror, and gave a muffled scream. Her hair was long. It was almost to her waist. Her green eyes were smaller. She had a women's chest. Her legs and arms were thin, lanky, and skinny. She was also very pale.

The door banged open, and Sirius ran in, looking around franticly. He spotted Harry looking in the Mirror, shock was written clearly on his Godson/Goddaughters face. Sirius walked towards here.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry looked over to him; her eyes were filled with pain and horror. Harry walked forward, but fell forwards before she reached her godfather Sirius caught her before she hit the floor. Sirius turned her over, and looked into her warm emerald green eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked calmly. Harry nodded slowly. Sirius helped her up, and walked with her out of the room.

"Does Ron know that I'm a girl?"

"Yes, we told him yesterday."

"How did he take it?"

"Well… He sorta… fainted…" Harry didn't know why, but she burst out laughing. Sirius looked at her, a weird expression on his face.

"Sor-sorry…" After that, Harry remained silent. Soon, they found thereselves in the kitchen.

Remus, Hermione, and Ron were already sitting at the table. The three of them looked up, as Sirius and Harry walked in. Harry could see tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Harry! Sirius!" Hermione greeted. She got up quickly, rushed over to Harry and Sirius, and gave the two of them a hug. Harry smiled sadly.

Harry looked around at Ron. Ron was a deathly pale. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair looked untamed.

"Hey, Ron? Are you still alive, there?" Harry called to Ron. The red head jumped and looked around. He spotted Harry.

"Wh-what?"

"I was wondering if you were still alive." Ron just stared at her.

"Ron? Hello?" Harry was beginning to get frustrated. Ron didn't answer; he just sat in silence, staring at Harry, horrified.

"Damn it, Ron!" Snapped Harry. Ron jumped, and nearly fell out of his chest.

"What?" Harry glared at Ron._ Geese! He was dumb!_

"Are you deaf? Like seriously!" Harry saw Ron's eyes began to tear up, Harry's eyes widened.

"Ron! I'm SO sorry!" Ron gave Harry a sad smile. Harry returned it.

"It's alright." Harry walked over to Ron, and hugged him. Ron tensed up at first, but then, surprisingly, hugged her back. Harry slowly pulled away from. Ron. She looked at Hermione.

"So, Hermione… Can you teach me girl stuff? Cause I bet I know NOTHING about girl fashions, and ECT." Hermione brightened up, and beamed brightly.

"Shure!" She grabbed Harry's hand, and ran out of the room.

Hermione took Harry to the room she was staying in. Hermione sat Harry down. Hermione walked to her closet, and dug through it. She took out some clothes and began looking through them.

She passed Harry some clothes. Harry looked through them. She immediately spotted a weird looking piece of material. She held it up to show Hermione.

"What's this?" Hermione turned around, and burst out laughing. Harry waited till she was done. Hermione wiped her eyes, still laughing.

"It's a… bra."

"Oh…" Harry blushed, and looked down at his hands. Harry got changed into the clothes.

Hermione had given her a black shirt that tied up in the front, a black shirt went underneath, a mini skirt with white stripes down it, and a pair of black high heel boots. Harry looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look half that bad.

"Okay! Now is makeup!" Hermione cried hysterically. Harry turned and looked at Hermione.

"Makeup?" Hermione held up lip stick, and eye shadow. Harry's eyes widened.

Hermione put cherry red lipstick on her lips, white eye shadow, mascara, and peach blush.

"Whoa!" Cried Harry. Looking at herself in the mirror, approvingly.

"Ya! I know! I LOVE it!" Said Hermione. "Harry we got to do something about your hair…"

Hermione began to work on her hair. After thirty long minutes, Hermione let Harry see it. Harry turned around, and gasped in surprise.

Her hair was just past her shoulders, and was a golden blonde, with black streaks, and black tips. She gave his reflection a smile.

"Thanks, Hermione!" Harry said. She jumped up, and gave Hermione a friendly hug.

"No problem."

They walked downstairs. When Harry walked into the kitchen, everyone gasped.

"Wow… Harry…" Said Ron, he looked beyond shock.

"Awesome, Harry!" Complimented Sirius. Harry smiled to him. There was a lot of "Wows!" "Blimey!" and "Wicked!" from the other wizards in the room.

"Harry! I have a great idea! Let's go shopping!" Harry looked at her.

"Shopping?"

"Yes! Sirius, can we? PLEASE?" Sirius looked like he was about to say no, but decided different.

"Alright, but someone has to do with you…" Hermione smiled, while Harry still looked confused. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Alright… Let's go…"

(A/N) This is the edited copy of the chapter; I put some new parts in two, enjoyed. Please review.


	3. Shopping, The Press, and Draco Malfoy

Chapter Three

Shopping, the Press, and Draco Malfoy

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into Diagon Alley, Sirius, and Remus bringing up the rear. Sirius was in his dog form. Harry's short blonde hair covered her scar perfectly. The Female Harry gave a sigh and walked on. She out an hand over her eyes, as the sun shone down into her eyes.

"Harry, we need to get you some new robes, so, let's go to Madam Malkin's." Stated Hermione. Harry nodded her blonde head. She flipped her hair aside as a few strains of hair fell across her face.

Harry pretended to ignore the boys who were gapping at her. Harry gave a sigh.Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked into the small shop. Remus and Lupin stayed outside. The three teenagers were stopped by Madam Malkin as they approached the counter.

"What can I help you with, dears?" She asked. It was Hermione who answered.

"My friend, _Hailey_, here, needs some dress robes, and some robes for school, and for daily wear." Madam Malkin nodded her head, and began to measure Harry.

Harry was then, pushed into the dressing rooms, and was showered with robes.

Harry found a very nice dress robe. It was more of a muggle dress. It made of black spandex. A gold necklace hung from her neck with a ruby in the shape of a heart in the middle, and black high heel boots were hiding her feet. The dress was trimmed in gold.

Harry then began to look at regular robes. She tried on two pairs, before she found one that looked good on her.

It was blue, and was made of some soft material. A hood hung on the robes and was trimmed in white. The blue robes went past her ankles and trailed on the floor, covering blue dance shoes.

The next pair was amazingly like her dress robes. They were black, and were made of leather. They also had gold trimming. And they came with a ring. It was the same as the pendant. It was cold, and had a heart shaped ruby in the center. Harry guessed that the robe went with the dress robes.

Harry looked through two more robes, and then found another robe. It was red, and was made of silk there was no hood, but there was a silver pendant. It had the letters "H.P" carved into it, with gold letters.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the shop five minutes later. Harry had found fifteen regular robes he liked, and twelve dress robes.

The next shop they needed to go to was the apothecary. Harry needed some potions ingredients.

Hermione needed some potions vials for potions class, and Ron needed a new set of scales. Remus and Sirius stood guard outside.

They walked inside, and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. He smirked at the three teenagers.

"Granger, Weasley. What are _you _doing here?" Sneered Malfoy.

"None of your business, Malfoy!" Snapped Hermione, she was red in the face; she looked ready to lunge at Malfoy, to beat him to an inch of his life.

"Manners, Granger." Laughed Malfoy, he then looked at Harry. "And _who_ is this?" Malfoy looked Harry up and down.

"Why do you care?" Asked Ron angrily. Draco ignored him.

"Do I know you?" Malfoy was looking at the blonde head with a confused expression on his face. Harry's brows creased.

"Potter?" He asked.

"Yes, Malfoy." Harry glared at Draco hard. Malfoy seemed to back off. He took a step back.

"Oh... Sorry… I… I need to… Uhm…" With that, Draco ran around the three teenagers, and ran out of the store.

"I think Draco likes you, Harry." Stated Ron. Harry glared daggers at him.

"Shut up!"

The trio let the store after much browsing. They headed off to Flourish and Blott's. As they left the store, the three were blinded by a serious of camera flashes. Most of the reporters were shouting questions at Harry.

"Ms. Potter! Hope are you adjusting to being a girl?" Shouted one reporter. Harry looked around, and saw Remus shoved against the wall, by a few reporters. Harry doubted they knew he was there. Sirius was beside him, barking angrily at the reporters.

"Ms. Potter! Look over here!"

"Potter! Do you like how the Ministry is treating you?" There were more questions, and more pictures.

The world was getting blurry. Harry blinked a few times, and then fell back. Ron caught him. He picked Harry up in his arms, grabbed Hermione's hand, and ran. Remus and Sirius followed. They would hear a bark or a growl every now and then.

The company ran into an alley, and ran into a shack. The reporters passed. Harry gave a sigh of relief. Ron set Harry down on the ground.

After a few minutes they walked out of the door. Hermione looked down at her watch, and yelped in surprise.

"What?" Harry asked, barely paying attention.

"We have to be back at the burrow in an hour and a half! We better finish shopping!" Harry mentally groaned.

_Here we go again… _

(A/N) I edited this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I added more description on some of the parts, and edited some of the words… Hope you like, the edited copy of chapter four will be coming out soon. Please review.


	4. Shes not like other girls shes famous

Chapter Four

She's not like other girls, she's famous

Harry sat on the couch in the living room of Grimmaulds Place. Harry's feet hurt. Hermione had dragged her off to every story in London. She now officially _hated_ shopping! It was the most boring thing in this so-called world. Harry wondered why people liked it. It's pointless!

She/He also _hated_ wearing makeup. It made her look like a porcelain doll. A little was okay… but a whole whack of it wasn't good.

(A/N) See! I HATE wearing Makeup and going shopping. Some people said that all girls don't like shopping or wearing makeup! You're right, because I'm one of them. Whoever you people are, please don't tell me what girls like, seeing as I'M a girl! I have been for thirteen years. And I didn't mean to dress Harry like a slut. Sorry about that. Now back to the story

Harry rubbed her eyes; She just wanted to go to bed. She was _so_ tired. Ginny walked in, and spotted Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" She greeted.

"Hey, Gin." Ginny walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone again. Harry lied down, and within minutes, was sound asleep.

The next day went past fast. The _Daily Prophet_ had done a full six pages about her whole history, Ginny and Hermione had lectured her about Girls, and what they do and what they need, and ECT. It had been a fast day yes… but a very boring one.

Harry was walking to a clothing store, in London. It had been one month since she found she was a girl. She wanted to get some new clothes for school; it was starting in two weeks.

Harry walked in, and after about two steps, came face to face with the Malfoy's. Narcissa was glaring at her, Lucius was growling, and Draco was adverting her eyes.

"Well, Well, Well… If it isn't the famous _girl_-who-lived." Said Lucius. _Just great…_ Thought Harry.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_." Snapped Harry, this wasn't the best day to cross her.

"Manners Potter." Said Narcissa. Harry clenched her teeth.

"Move, will you!" growled Harry.

"Why should we? Are lord has been requesting your presence."

"Like I care?" Lucius raised a hand, and back-handed her. Harry touched the spot where Lucius's hand had made contact with her skin.

"Watch your mouth, Girl." Snapped Lucius. Harry sent a glare at him.

"What was that for?"

"Now you will come with us! _Quietly!_ I don't want to make a scene!" Whispered Narcissa.

"Make me!" Harry spat at Lucius.

"Why you little-" Lucius grabbed her arm and dug her fingernails hard into her arm. Harry grimaced at the pain.

"Now you will come!" Said Lucius. Harry sent a glare at him.

"_No!_" Harry kicked Lucius in the shin. He let her go, and howled in pain.

Harry ran out of the door. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Lucius following. A Death Eater jumped in front of her. He tripped her, and Harry fell down. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the Death Eater.

"_Stupefy_!" The Death Eater fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Harry jumped up, and saw Lucius advancing on her.

Harry pointed her wand at Malfoy Senior.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The spell missed him. Malfoy shot a spell at Harry that sent her flying through the air. She fell to the ground, panting.

Her legs were scratched up badly, along with her arms, and a scratch was above her eyebrow. It was bleeding heavily. Harry got up as fast as she could.

She limped away. She was moving slower then usual. Harry ran into a crowd of three people who had there backs turned.

"Sorry…" Said Harry. The three people turned around. Bellatrix, Macnari, and Dolohov were smirking at the sight of her.

_Damn…_ thought Harry.

Harry dogged a jet of red light from Bellatrix, Macnari and Dolohov. Harry turned and ran as fast as she could the other way.

Harry ran towards a beaten down shack. She ran in, and slammed the door shut. She ran through the halls, looking for somewhere to hide.

She found a closet. Harry opened it and ran in it, closing the doors just in time. Ten Death Eaters stopped in front of the door, and began to talk.

"Where is she?" Growled Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't know! Check the whole house!" Commanded Bellatrix. The ten went off in different directions. When Harry heard the cost was clear she opened the door, and walked out.

Suddenly, she was thrown through the air. Harry was thrown against a wall. Manacles appeared, they locked her in place.

The ten Death Eaters circled her; all ten wands were pointed at her.

"So, Potter, you thought you could run forever?" Harry didn't answer; she just stared up at Malfoy Senior.

"We contacted are lord, and we have permission to terminate you." Harry's eyes widened. Lucius smiled evily.

"And I have the perfect way…" Lucius pointed his wand at the floor.

"_Incendio!_" The spell hit the floor, the wood began to burn. They were going to burn her alive!

The Death Eaters apparated away. Smoke began to fill the house. Harry coughed roughly. _The cowards!_ She thought to herself. The door of the house burst open. Harry looked over. Draco Malfoy was standing there. He put a hand over his mouth.

"Harry! Potter!" He called looking around. Harry tried to yell, but it didn't sound that loud.

"Draco…" Malfoy looked over. He pointed his wand at the manacles binding her to the wall. They let her go. Harry fell to the ground. Draco ran over to her.

"Can you walk?" He asked. Harry tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground.

"I guess not…" Draco then did something unsuspecting. He put an arm under her legs, and one under her back, and picked her up.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!"

"Helping you!" Draco carried her out of the house. They ran about fifteen steps, before the house blew up. They both fell to the ground. Draco fell onto her. He shielded her from the falling pieces of wood.

After a few minutes, they were still in the same position.

"Uh… Draco? Could you please get off of me?" Harry asked calmly. Draco looked at the position he was in.

"Oh! Sorry…" Draco began blushing. He jumped off, and sat beside her. He looked at her scratched legs, and arms, and her burnt cheeks and skin.

"Are you alright?" The young Malfoy asked. Harry just nodded her blonde head.

She and Malfoy were so close together. Harry could feel his breathe on her arm. She looked over at him, he did the same. They went closer. There lips locked together. Harry put her arms around his neck.

When they broke off, they looked at each other weird.

"I – You – What -?" Stuttered Harry. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Whispered Draco.

"What? Sorry? For what?" Harry's brows were knitted together in confusion.

"I don't know… For _everything!_" As Harry gave Draco a smile, cracks told them that Aurors had arrived.

"Harry!" Exclaimed Remus. He ran over to her. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded.

"My father tried burning her inside that house." Said Draco. Malfoy pointed at the remains of the shack. Remus looked over to him.

"Did you save her?" He asked, calmly. Draco nodded.

"For that, I thank you."

"It was no problem." Smiled Draco.

"Draco… Thanks…" Whispered Harry. Draco looked out her. He could see her eyes were unfocused. "For _everything_…" Then, Harry collapsed.

(A/N) Okay, this is the edited copy of my fourth chapter. Enjoy. Please review.


	5. Hospital surprises

Chapter Five

Hospital surprises

Harry woke up in a bed. Her vision was blurred, so, she didn't know where she was. Harry rubbed her eyes, and sat up. Her bones felt like they were broken, her head was spinning, and her eyes were sore.

Her vision began to clear. She looked around. She was in a white room, on a bed with white sheets. Harry blinked and saw more. She saw lit lamps on the walls, and saw the shadow of someone leaning over her. Whoever it was, they were so close.

She gave a yelp, and rolled over, and fell out of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Said the Hogwarts school nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a warm smile.

"Yes, Dear." The nurse walked over to her, and helped her back onto the bed.

"What am I doing here?" Asked Harry. She began to itch at her arms.

"You were nearly killed, don't you remember?" Harry shook her head. She lied back on her pillows.

"I remember one thing… Draco saved me…" The nurse nodded.

"Yes, he did."

"Where is he?" Harry looked around, hoping to see him.

"He's with Dumbledore and Sirius, having a meeting."

"Okay… When he's done, is he going to come down?"

"I don't know, now get some rest." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright." Harry shut her eyes, and was soon fast asleep.

When, Harry woke up, she saw Draco sitting in the chair by her bed, reading a newspaper. Harry cleared her throat. Draco fell off the chair, dropping the newspaper in the process.

"Oh! Sorry." Draco smiled at Harry. He got up off the floor, and sat back down.

"It's alright." Draco gave Harry a pat on her back.

"So, Potter… are you healing good?"

"Yes… and call me Harry."

"What?" Draco was staring at Harry, like she had three heads.

"Can you please call me Harry." Draco gave Harry a smirk.

"Alright… _Harry_." Harry gave a small laugh. She sat up, and looked at Draco.

"I never told you how much I appreciate what you did."

"You don't have to." Draco gave her a smile. Harry and Draco leaned in. There lips locked.

Harry put her arms around his neck. Draco pulled her onto his lap. Draco bit Harry's bottom lip. Harry gave a purr. Just then, there came a voice from the doors.

"What is going on here?" Ron and Hermione were standing by the doors.

(A/N) This is the edited copy of chapter five, Hospital Surprises. Enjoy. Please review.


	6. Explanations and Nightmares

Chapter Six

Explanations and Nightmares

Harry and Draco both looked at Ron and Hermione. Harry jumped up, and looked at the duo.

"Ron! Hermione!" Said Harry, giving Ron and Hermione a fearful look.

"What-" Began Ron, he looked at Harry like he was a ghost.

"Ron…"

"No- You know what! I don't want to know!"

"Weasley, you might want to know." Said Draco, he walked over, and stood beside Harry.

"I don't know what happened… but I think I have fallen in love with, Harry." Said Draco. Harry looked up at him. "That should be good enough for you!" Snapped Draco. Ron looked speechless, Hermione was just standing there, gapping at the couple, and Harry was looking at Draco. Draco looked at her. She gave him a smile, and took his hand.

Then, her scar exploded with pain. She let go of Draco's hand, and clutched at her scar. She fell towards the ground. Draco caught her in his outstretched arms.

"Harry! Harry!" Screamed Draco. Harry's vision began to black out. The last thing she saw was Draco's fearful eyes.

"Draco…" Her eyes shut and she fainted.

_Harry was standing in a circular room. It was like doom. The roof was up high. Pillars circled her. She looked around; someone was lying on the floor, in a pool of blood. She ran over to whoever it was, and turned the person over. _

_"Draco!" Screamed Harry. Draco was pale. His eyes were wide in shock, and his eyes were lifeless. The corner of his mouth was bleeding. Harry shook him roughly. _

"_Draco! Draco!" Cried Harry, but Draco didn't move. A hand gripped her shoulder, and turned her around. She looked into the red eyes of Voldemort. Harry gave a scream, and fell backwards.  
"You can't save him, Potter." Said Voldemort. Harry glared at Voldemort. _

"_I CAN AND I WILL! You won't touch him! Or any of my friends!" Voldemort gave a cold laugh. _

"_You can't stop me, Harry. Like what are you going to do?" Harry gave Voldemort a glare. _

"_You won't touch, Draco!" A sly smile appeared on Voldemorts face. _

"_Join me, and I won't…" Said Voldemort. Harry's frown turned immediately into a look of Horror, Fear, and Surprise. _

"_No! I won't join you!" Voldemort gave as sigh, and took out his wand. _

"_Very well…" Voldemort was about to say a curse, but stopped when everything began to fade. _

Harry woke up in a soft bed. The lights were dim, and the sun was down. Harry began to look around the room. She saw Draco at the side of her bed, she shook him roughly. He awoke with a start. He looked up at Harry.

"HARRY! You're awake!" Said Draco. Draco eloped her in a hug. "Thank god."

"What… How long have I been asleep?" Draco let her go, and looked into her eyes.

"Harry… You've been asleep for one week."

(A/N) This is my edited copy of chapter six. Enjoy! Please Review!


	7. Back To School

Chapter Seven

Back To School

_Previously:_

_Draco let her go, and looked into her eyes. _

"_Harry… You've been asleep for one week." _

"What?" Harry gasped. Draco gave a loud sigh. "I've been as-asleep for one week? ONE WEEK!"

Draco seemed surprised, he moved away a little.

"Has school started yet?" Draco shook his head.

"Classes starts tomorrow." Harry shut her eyes. Her breathing began to even, and Draco knew she was asleep.

He brushed back her bangs. Draco leaned over and kissed her head.

"I love you, Harry."

The next day Harry was released from the hospital. Harry and Draco were making there way to the dungeons with Ron and Hermione trailing behind them.

They walked into the Dungeons when the doors opened. They took the seats at the very back of the room.

Snape seemed even angry then ever. He kept sending hard glares at Harry. They were learning how to make the Draught of Living death. Harry's had turned the right color, it was a really light white, Draco's was a little darker. Ron's was purple, and somehow, Hermione's was red.

Snape stopped at their table.

"Good job, Draco." He then turned to Ron's and Hermione. "Weasley, Granger! What is with your potion?" Snapped Snape. Ron and Hermione both turned red.

"Give them some slack, _Professor_." Said Harry. Draco gave a groan. Snape turned to Harry, and glared at her.

"I'm sorry?" Harry didn't say anything. He walked over to her cauldron.

"That's ten points from Gryffindor!"

"WHAT!" Yelled Harry.

"Professor, you did deserve what she said." Said Draco. Everyone turned to him in surprise. Snape looked furious.

"Sorry?"

"Well, you take out all your anger out on Students! It's wrong!" Snape began to turn a deep shade of purple. Draco slipped his hand in Harry's.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go." They stood up, and walked past Snape. The professor watched them go with a glare. He had to tell Voldemort. Snape turned back to the class, and barked at them to get moving.

"That was so _brilliant_, Draco!" Giggled Harry. They had run about three floors to get away from Snape's class. They were now sitting in a room that was covered by a portrait.

"Thanks…" Draco began to blush. He looked down. Harry cupped his chin in her hands, and made him look up. They looked at each other for a second, before they leaned forward, and began to kiss.

Draco put his arms under her shirt, and Harry put her arms around his neck. Just then, Harry stopped.

"How about we find somewhere more private? I doubt this will be private for long." Draco nodded his head. They walked out and walked towards a classroom no one ever used Draco put a charm on the door so that no one could come in.

He turned around. Harry ran over to him. He looked at her. Draco never noticed before, how beautiful her eyes were.

They then began kissing again. Draco leaned Harry on a couch that was in the room. Draco went on top of her and began kissing her neck. Harry put her hands under his top, and pulled it off. Draco did the same.

Draco put his hands under Harry's legs, and put her so that she was sitting on his lap. Harry made Draco lay back down on the couch.

Harry stopped kissing Draco for a moment so that she could look into his eyes. She put a hand to the side of his face.

"Draco… I love you, and I always will, you know that right?" Draco gave Harry a smile.

"I do… I love you too."

(A/N) My edited copy of chapter seven. Enjoy. Please review.


	8. Another Day

Chapter Eight

Another Day

Harry woke up in a bed. She was wrapped in a blanket, and her head was resting on someone's chest. Harry looked at the person. It was Draco. Harry's eyes widened. _Had they...? _Harry noticed she wasn't wearing much of anything anything. _They had… _

Harry jumped, and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body. She backed away from the bed slowly. Not wanting to wake up Draco. Harry decided it would be best to change and then leave before Draco woke up.

Harry turned and began to search for her clothes. Harry found them in a heap on the floor. She grabbed her shirt and skirt and threw them on, and then put on her socks and shoes.

Draco was beginning to stir. Harry couldn't find her other earring, and she was getting frustrated. She wanted to leave before Draco came around.

Harry spotted her earring on the floor. It was gold hoop. She ran over to it, and put it back in her ear quickly. She turned and sprinted from the room. Harry needed a shower, and quick.

She ran about three floors, not stopping once. Harry ran to her common room, and ran to the bathroom. She dogged into the room, and closed the door quietly.

Harry stripped herself, put a charm on her clothes so that they were clean for her when she was done, and jumped into the shower.

When, she got out, she slipped her clothes on quickly, and ran out of the room. She had exactly twenty minutes before class started. She had Defence against the Dark Arts first thing, she didn't know who the new teacher was, but she hoped he or she was good.

She left the Gryffindor common room, fifteen minutes later. Five minutes too go. Harry ran and ran, dogging students and teachers. Soon she found herself standing outside the classroom door.

Harry opened the door quickly and rushed in, just as she took a seat, the bell ran, and the door opened again.

A man with black short hair and icy blue eyes walked in. He had a very handsome face, but his smile was cruel, and when you looked into his eyes, they made you shudder they were so full of hate and anger. Harry was shure she had seen him somewhere, but she couldn't remember where.

The man put a heavy book down on his desk with a slam. Harry jumped, almost falling off her chair. She wasn't the only. The teacher took out his wand and pointed it at the chalkboard behind him; it began to scribble a name. "David Jackson."

The man turned around, and addressed the class.

"My name is David Jackson; I will be your Defence teacher this year." The man named David had such a cruel and deep voice; it made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. Harry gave a silent shiver.

The door opened once again, and Draco came waltzing in, looking panicked.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy." Said David. Draco whispered his apologized and ran over to Harry's desk and sat beside her. She could feel the stares of other students on the back of her neck. Harry ignored all her staring classmates as best as she could.

"Now let's get started with the lesson. Today you will be learning the enlarging charm known as Engorgio. I'm going to hand you each a stack of papers, and I want you to use that charm to make each page larger." David waved his wand and a stack of paper appeared on everyone's desk with a soft pop.

Harry took out her wand and began to get started. She got it on her fifth try. The stack of papers were soon enlarged. Just before class ended, the teacher gave them there homework, and told them to leave.Everyone rushed out of the classroom.

The next class was charms. Harry and Draco didn't say anything while on the way there. They walked into the class, and sat down. Not even making eye contact.

"Good morning class. Today we will be learning the charm Mobiliarbus. Can anyone tell me what it does?" Said Flitwick. It wasn't a surprise that Hermione's hand was the first in the air.

"Yes, Miss. Granger."

"The Mobiliarbus moves any object with a flick of your wand." The tiny professor beamed at Hermione.

"Very good, ten house points to Gryffindor. I will be giving you a pillow, and I want you to make it move." Two pillows appeared in front of Harry. She took out her wand, and muttered the curse. For the curse to work, you had to wave your wand fast in a straight line.

"Mobiliarbus." Said Harry, as she waved her wand. The pillow almost at once, flew across the room. It hit the wall. Suddenly, the pillow burst, and feathers went flying everywhere.

"Very good Miss. Potter! Twenty more house points!"

It had been a good class. Harry and Hermione were the only ones who had got a handle on the curse. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco walked to lunch together.

"Well… that was a good lesson." Said Harry as She, Ron, and Hermione sat down at their table. Draco had gone to the Slytherins table. If Harry didn't no better, she'd say he was avoiding her.

Finally, the day was over. It had been long and tiresome, now all she wanted was to go to bed. She trudged up to the fat lady, gave her the password, and then walked slowly inside. She walked over to her new dormitory; she was now sharing a dormitory with Hermione, and the other fifth year girls. She walked over to her new bed. Harry moved the covers and crawled into the bed, and within seconds was asleep.

_Harry was standing in a room. It was wide, and the roof and floor seeped down. The roof was made of glass, and the floor was made of marble. A throne in the middle of the room was occupied by a giant man-serpent… He had red eyes with black slits like a cats. Its face was a pale as a skull. He had no nose, only two slits. The man's fingers were long and spidery. _

_No less then twenty Death Eaters were standing in front of there lord. Voldemort looked down on his followers. His red eyes held anger and hate._

"_What is it you have to report, Severus?" The Death Eater closest to Voldemort stood up. _

"_I have just learned today, that Harry Potter has fallen for someone." Voldemorts lipless mouth curved into a smile, and the Death Eaters began muttering stuff to each other, but were silenced when Voldemort spoke again. _

"_Who?" _

"_Draco Malfoy." The Death Eater behind Snape, jumped up. _

"_Wh-what?" Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind his mask, it sounded oddly muffled. No one said anything. Some of the Death Eaters were staring at Malfoy senior in horror. _

_"We will finish this meeting tomorrow. You are dismissed." Harry watched the Death Eaters leave. They knew now! That can't be good. Harry wondered why he was still in the dream, why hadn't he woken up? _

_Just then, Voldemort turned towards Harry. His red eyes pierced his eyes, they were so cold. _

"_So, Potter… You have fallen for someone. Good. No he's dead. I won't stop till I find him, Potter, and when I kill him, i'm going to make you watch." Voldemort opened his mouth, and cold laughted filled the room._

There was a flash of light and Harry found herself in her bed, shaking, and drenched in sweat.

She wiped her forehead. Suddenly, Harry's scar exploded with pain. Harry put her hands over it. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in agony.

Blackness began to take her. Harry's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Harry gave one more whimper before she fell back down on her pillow.

"_I won't stop till I find him, Potter, and when I kill him, I'm going to make you watch"_

(A/N) This is the ended version of chapter eight! Please review


	9. Invitations, Snogging, and Plans

Chapter Nine

Invitations, Snogging, and Plans

Harry walked towards the Great hall. It was morning. It had been two days since her dream. She needed to see Draco.

As she turned a corner, she bonked into someone. They fell to the ground. Harry fell on top of whoever it was. She looked up, and met Draco's blue eyes. Harry got up, and helped Draco to his feet.

"I am SO sorry! I did-." But was cut off as Draco grabbed her, and kissed her senseless. When he let her go, she just stood there. Draco gave her a smile.

"You wanted to talk to me? Right?" Harry nodded her head. Draco took her hand in his, and led her to an empty classroom. He charmed the door shut and put a silence charm on it. Harry walked towards Draco, but tripped over her feet.

Draco caught her, and turned her around. Harry noticed how close together they were. Before she knew what happened, they kissed. Harry put her arms around his neck. Draco stood up, still kissing Harry.

He pushed her against the wall. Draco unbuttoned the sweater she was wearing, and pulled it off her. She was now left her black blouse. Harry pulled Draco's top off.

Draco picked Harry up, still kissing her passionately; he laid her on a couch. He lay on top of her, and began to trail kisses down her neck. She gave a purr. Draco looked in her eyes.

_He has such beautiful eyes… _thought Harry. This was going to be a wonderful night.

When, Harry woke up, she found herself not wearing much of anything!

"Oh no!" Whispered Harry angrily. She shure loved Draco too much for her own good. She looked around the room, and saw Draco was no where to be found. Harry gave a sigh. She got up, and got changed quickly. As she was about to leave the door opened, and Draco entered. It was just then, that she noticed something was different.

They weren't in the classroom anymore, instead that were in a room that looked very much like the Slytherin common room. She looked over at Draco.

"Uhm… Draco?" Draco had just set down a tray of food as she called to him. He looked over.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Where are we?" Draco frowned.

"You're in my private quarters."

"You have your own private quarters?" Harry said quickly. Draco gave a laugh, and nodded.

"All Slytherins do."

"Cool." She then looked at her wrist watch. It was ten! They were late for class.

"Draco! It's ten! We're late for class!" She made to run out of the room, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, there tiger!" Said Draco, trying to keep his grip of Harry.

"It's Saturday… Remember?" Harry's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"it is?" Draco nodded.

"Oh…" Said Harry.

"Would you like to stay for a bit, I need to ask you something."

"Alright. They sat down. Draco put the breakfast tray on the wooden table in front of them.

"So… What is it Draco?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering… Would you like to come to Malfoy Manor for Christmas?" Harry nearly fell off the couch.

"W-what?"

"Would you like to stay at Malfoy Manor." Harry's surprise passed at once, and she frowned.

"I'll go on ONE condition."

"Alright."

"That your dad doesn't try to kill me." Draco tried to hide his smile, but it crossed his face anyways.

"Okay. I'll tell him." Draco got up to leave, but Harry grabbed his arm. He looked down at her.

"Could you do it later? I want you to stay for a while."

"Okay, Harry." Draco gave her a warm smile. Draco sat down beside her. Harry lay down, and put her head on his chest. Draco leaned down, and kissed her blonde head. Harry gave a smile, and shut her eyes.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

Voldemort was looking apoun his cowering Death Eaters.

"You have some good news, I understand, Lucius." Lucius nodded.

"Yes, my lord. My son sent me an owl yesterday saying that a "Friend" was going to stay over for Christmas Break, and I'm guessing that it's Potter." Voldemort smiled.

"Good work… Agree to everything Draco asks… I'm going forward to see Harry." Voldemort laughed.

Harry woke up in a bed the next morning. She wondered how she got there. She climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. Draco was sitting on the couch, reading _The Prophet_. He looked horrible.

Harry cleared her throat, and Draco looked up. His frown was replaced with a smile immediately.

"Hey, luv." _Love? _Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." She walked over to him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Harry sat beside him, and looked at the _Daily Prophet _with Draco.

The first page had a big picture of her, looking shocked.

_Harry Potter, Girl?_

_After getting a tip from one of my sources, that the famous Boy-who-lived is now the famous Girl-who-lived, I set out to see if it was true. I went too Diagon Alley, and saw it for myself. Harry Potter is now a girl. What will You-Know-Who do when he finds out? _(He's going to know if you go printing it! Harry thought angrily) _Will this change the outcome of the war? And what does Miss. Potter think about it? More to come… _

Harry's frowned. Draco put an arm around her.

"Are you alright, Hun?" Asked Draco. Harry gave Draco a small smile.

"I'm fine." Then, a smirk crossed Harry's face. "I should think of a nick name of you… Like Pokey Bear, Cutie, Blondie Bear…" Draco looked horrified.

"Don't you _dare_!" She nearly screeched. Harry jumped up.

"I got to tell Ron and Hermione!" Said Harry. She ran towards the doors, but didn't reach them. Draco had grabbed her around the waist, and Draco her towards the couch. He set her down, and looked at her.

"Don't…" Harry smiled. Draco sat down, and Harry began to tickle him. It was a weird site. Draco was laughing so hard that tears were falling down his face. He grabbed Harry's hands and looked at Harry. He bent in and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Okay… I'll stop it… Blondie Bear." She said. Draco smirked. She picked Harry up, and jumped up. Harry gave a screech.

"What are you DOING!" She practically screamed. Draco gave a laugh. He ran around the room, still holding Harry.

Harry's eyes went wide. She was beginning to feel sick.

"OKAY! I'll stop it!" Draco set her down on the couch again. She just ly there. Her eyes wide in horror.

"Harry? Are you alright."

"I'm alright…" and with that said, Harry shut her eyes and fell asleep. Draco kissed Harry's head.

"Goodnight Harry."

(A/N) I had fun writing this chapter! Lol. Sorry if the beginning is… weird or whatever. Please review or you won't get many updates… Bye.


	10. Nothing EVER goes right!

Chapter Ten

Nothing EVER goes right!

The next day went by slowly. Harry gave a sigh as she sat on a black velvet couch. Draco had gone to see Snape about something.

She got up, and decided she better get ready for the day, Draco had said he was going to take her somewhere. She didn't no where, because he hadn't told her.

Harry went into the washroom. Draco had brought her stuff down for her when she was sleeping. How she managed to get it was a mystery to Harry.

Harry decided to crimp her hair. She took her crimper out of the bag and began to get ready.

Once she was done with the crimper, she set it down. She then got dressed. She put on some black baggy jeans, which were tattered. She put on a black T-shirt was that was as tattered at the pants. She slipped on some black sneakers. Harry then took out her make-up bag.

She out on light pink lipstick and white eye shadow. Harry looked at herself. She didn't look half bad.

Harry walked back into the living room. Draco was waiting for her. He was wearing regular blue jeans, a black short sleeve top, and a pair of sneakers. He perked up when he saw Harry.

"Wow! Harry you look… gorgeous." Harry began to blush.

"You don't look bad yourself." Draco gave Harry a small smile. He put his arm out for her to grasp.

"Shall we?" Harry took his arm happily.

"Yes, let's go." They walked out of the room.

Dumbledore had prepared them a portkey. So, they headed towards his office.

"So… Were are we going?" Said Harry.

"Not telling."

"Oh, come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No for the last time." Harry sent a playful glare at him. Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

Soon, they were in front of the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. The password was (Bubblegum) _He shure is nuts_… thought Harry.

They walked into the office.

"Morning Harry, Draco. How is your weekend going?" Harry just shrugged. He handed them a portkey. It was a piece of rubble.

Harry felt the usual jerk behind her navel. When there feet touched the ground, they found thereselves in an abounded Alleyway.

"Come on, let's go." Said Draco. He grabbed Harry's hand and ran forward. After minutes of running they found thereselves in front of a restraunt. The name was Carter's.

They walked in and sat down at a table. A waitress walked over to them and took there order. They were both getting steak, a baked potato, a Cesar salad, and an ice tea.

While they waited for there orders, they talked about Quidditch, School, Classes, Tests, and Voldemort.

When, they were down eating they left the restraunt.

"Where to now?" Asked Harry. Draco smiled at her, before he said anything, a scream sounded. They looked around. There were_ pops_ all around. Death Eaters were apparating in.

_Oh this is just wonderful! _

(A/N) Hey, sorry this isn't a VERY good chapter, I was just bored and stuff. Please review! If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, please tell me! Thanks!


	11. Living and Dying

**Chapter Eleven**

**Living and Dying**

__

**_Dedicated to RainbowCookie318 and Peluge_**

__

(A/N) Don't be offended if I don't dedicate a chapter to you or something. I'm sorry if I don't, I might mention people in this fan fic… Well, please enjoy this chapter.

__

Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's going to take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning strikes the sea

I could swear there is someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like a fire in my blood

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And he's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night

__

_Previously; _

_A scream sounded. They looked around. There were pops all around. Death Eaters were apparating in. _

_Oh this is just wonderful!_

Draco put Harry behind him, to block her, and backed away. Harry was peeking over Draco's shoulder to look at the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters advanced on Harry and Draco. Draco's eyes widened as a Death Eater walked forward.

"Give us Potter, Draco!" Said Bellatrix. Draco shook his head. He moved so that he was covering Harry fully. Harry was gripping the back of his shirt.

Bellatrix took off her mask. Her face was a sickly pale. Her hair was black, and looked greasy. It covered half her face. Bellatrix had a scar on her lip and one across her left eye. She had a strong sent of blood and Metallic coming off of her.

Harry watched Bellatrix take a couple steps, and stop a few feet away.

"Is she really worth getting kill for Draco?" Draco frowned, but didn't answer. Harry clutched Draco's arm in warning. She got a feeling, like something bad was about to happen.  
Bellatrix raised her wand.

"Very well, _Draco. _I gave you a chance, now we'll have to take Potter in force." Harry's eyes widened.

A spell shot towards the couple. Draco grabbed Harry, and dragged her to the ground with him. They ly there for a moment. They then stood up, and ran.

They ran down an alley. It began to rain. Rain drops fell from the sky and began to splash down onto Harry and Draco. Soon, it was pouring. Harry and Draco ran through deep puddles and now there socks, shoes, and the bottom of there pant legs were soaked.

Harry gave a scream as a curse flew past them, and hit a fence ahead of them. It blew to smithereens and shot everywhere. A few slithers shot at Harry and pierced her skin.

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled her into a forest. They had run all the way to the outskirts of town. They ran deeper and deeper every second. Soon, they found thereselves in the very heart of the forest.

Draco ran forward, Harry following. He ran through a very thin gap in the trees. As Harry followed, branches scraped her arms, legs, and face.

Draco began to run faster. Harry began to fall behind. She had a stitch in her side. She began to slow down, and grasp her side.

"Draco! Slow – down!" Said Harry through gritted teeth.  
"I can't!"

Suddenly, a sound erupted around them. It sounded like a gun shot. The air smelled like gun powder.

As the sounded was heard, a pain began in Harry's side. She looked down, and saw the hand that had been holding her side, was bleeding. Harry removed her hand, and saw a gapping hole in her side. Blood was gushing from it, and hit the ground, leaving a puddle. Harry's vision began to blur.

"Harry!" Said someone. The voice seemed very distance. Harry lay on her stomach, lying in a pool of blood. Someone turned her over, and she looked into the blurry face of Draco Malfoy.

"Harry!" Draco screamed at her, but Harry didn't hear him. Her vision began to go grey around the edges. Everything began to be unclear. Harry felt the rain hit her face, but it didn't matter. She was dying, and nothing could prevent that. Harry felt someone shaking her, but didn't take notice.

Tears began to form in Harry's eyes. They slid down her face and onto the ground. She began to fell groggy. The whole world was turning. Things began to flash by her eyes.

Hagrid telling her back in first year she was a wizard, Meeting Ron and Hermione on the train, Getting sorted into Gryffindor, her first Quidditch match, coming face to face with Lord Voldemort, flying the flying Ford Anglia to the Burrow, traveling by Floo power for the first time, missing the train, the dueling club, Hermione petrified, losing all the bones in her arm, almost getting eaten by spiders, learning Lockhart was a fraud, going into the Chamber of Secrets, seeing Ginny on the floor of the Chamber, meeting Tom, killing the Basilisks, seeing Hermione when she woke up, freeing Dobby, hearing that the exams would be cancelled, blowing up Aunt Marge, traveling on the knight bus, going into the Leaky Cauldron, the Dementor on the train, learning Sirius wanted to kill her, meeting Remus Lupin, the Qudditch Match, the First Defence against the dark arts class with Lupin, Learning how to cast the Patronus charm, falling off her broom, getting her Firebolt, meeting Sirius Black, riding Buckbeak, casting her Patronus that saved herself and Sirius, going back in time, saving Buckbeak, saving Sirius, having her first vision, meeting Bill and Charlie, going to the Quidditch World Cup, the Death Eaters, seeing the Dark Mark, going back to Hogwarts, meeting Krum, learning about the Triwizard Tournament, her name coming out of the Goblet Fire, the first task, the Yule Ball, the second task, seeing Barty Crouch in the forest, the third task, the graveyard, seeing Cedric dead on the ground, Voldemort being resurrected, dueling with the Dark Lord, seeing her parents, traveling back to Hogwarts, telling everyone Voldemort was alive, the meeting with Cedric's parents, Dumbledore's speech, learning that Rita was an unregistered Animagus, learning she was a girl, nearly getting killed, kissing Draco for the first time and having dinner with Draco.

Harry blinked her eyes slowly, rain was coming down harder. Draco had tears falling down his face. The tears slid past Draco's chin, and hit the ground softly. Harry looked at him. Her wound was still gushing blood. Draco was staring at Harry; his eyes were filled with sadness and love. Harry blinked away her tears.

"Dr-Draco?" She said hoarsely. Her throat was really dry. Draco looked at her.

"Y-yes?"

"I-I'm so-so sorry I ruined your l-life." Said Harry. Draco looked surprised.

"You didn't." Harry gave a laugh, which was quickly turned into a cough.

"Draco – I love –"

But, Harry never got to finish. Her eyes shut, and her head rolled onto her shoulders. Draco began to cry harder.

"Harry? Harry! Wake up! Please!" Cried Draco. He began to shake her when she didn't respond. A sound like an explosion sounded not far off. Draco blinked away his tears. He would never get away on time if he tried taking Harry. He bent down and kissed her head. He stood up.

"Bye, Harry."

And ran the other way.

__

Harry was floating… clouds floated around her. It was so… _peaceful_… so _quiet_… she was so _free_…

Harry then began to hear things. Things from the pass… they all began to swirl in her mind. Memories…

"_I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"_

"_I'm Ron Weasley."_

"_Harry Potter."_

"_He will never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" _

"_Sirius!" _

"_Soon we must all face the chose… between what is right… and what is easy." _

_"We bow to each other. Harry, Come, the niceties must be observed. . . ._

_Dumbledore would like you to show manners. . . . Bow to death, Harry. ..."_

"_Draco… I love you, and I always will, you know that right?"_

"_I do… I love you too." _

"_I won't stop till I find him, Potter, and when I kill him, I'm going to make you watch"_

"_Goodnight Harry." _

"_Harry? Harry! Wake up! Please!"_

"_Bye, Harry." _

Harry noticed the voices from the past, now she began to hear sentences that she didn't remember hearing. It was Ron and Hermione.

"_I just can't believe she's really gone! I loved her like my own flesh and blood… and now…" _

"_Ron… I miss her too! But imagine how Draco's taking it? He must be taking it worst!" _

"_Hermione! We've known her longer! And how-"_

"_I know… But now all we can do is help Draco!" _

"_Alright…" _

Harry blinked her eyes. _They actually missed her? _She thought if she left her friends wouldn't care, but it seemed that they did. Harry felt tears fall from her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a great pain in her heart. She felt herself falling. Harry felt like she was falling down a giant plughole. Her insides were turned upside down. She shut her eyes.

When, she opened them again, she found herself in a forest. Harry tried sitting up, but couldn't. Her side was throbbing. She looked down, and saw a gapping hole there, it was bleeding horribly.

She tried standing up. She managed it. Harry grabbed a tree for support. She began hold her side. Blood was staining her hand. She took out her wand, and summoned a piece of leather. Harry pulled up part of her shirt, and used her wand to tie the piece of leather. Harry then put a charm on it, so it would stay. Her head began to spin, she fell to the ground. There was a mighty roar from the sky. It began to cloud up. Rain fell down and splattered Harry.

She crawled back onto her feet, slowly. Harry swayed for a minute, but managed to stay upright. Harry then, began to limp away from the spot. She had to find shelter.

It soon began to rain heavily. Harry was now soaked to the bone. Harry grabbed her arms and began to shiver. It was so… _cold_…

Harry saw a light up ahead. She followed it. Quickly, she ran forward. She stopped by a clearing. In the middle was a small cabin. It looked beat up, and broken. The windows were smashed, and pieces of glass now lay on the ground. The roof looked ready to cave in. The wood tiles were rotting. The white paint that covered the shed, was peeling off, and were leaving the walls bare. The pipes that went into the house were lying on the floor, in pieces, and were rusting. The door was hanging off it's hinged, and had cuts in it; it was missing its doorknob.

Harry walked forward. It would have to do… Harry crept into the house. The inside was almost as bad.

The floor was decaying. It creaked, and would cave in at parts. In the living room was a moldy couch, it lay on the floor, a slash was across it. A lamp lay ruined on the ground. A T.V. lay on its side, the face was smashed in. The kitchen had broken plates all over the floor. The cupboards doors were gone, and lay on the ground in pieces. A microwave was on the counter, and looked like someone had lit it on fire. In the only bedroom, lay a king size bed, it was on the floor, its legs had been ripped off. Some blankets covered it, they were wet. The bathrooms mirrors were smashed in; the bath tub was filled with dirt. The toilet lid was ripped off, and water covered the ground.

The whole house smelled like blood, like someone had been murdered in cold blood in the house, and there was a tint of decomposing wood. The walls were soggy and looked ready to fall over at the slightest touch. Harry gave a sigh. It was the only place that she'd find at this moment.

She took out her wand and summed some blankets, and one pillow. Harry lay down, and covered herself with the blankets. She shut her eyes and was soon in a deep sleep, but what she didn't know… was that someone else was in the house with her…

(A/N) Hope you liked! I probably got a little side tracked…I hope you liked the description of the cabin! Please review! I'll give you the next update when I get five more reviews.


	12. There’s always more to People then meets

**Chapter Twelve**

**There's always more to People then meets the eyes**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dedicated to fifespice, uzumaki misaki, Aisling-Siobhan, Bellanee chan, Sweet-single, Jacqueline, julie47, poembaby89, angelofdarknessfire, kippers, omfgiluvtomfelton, Irish, benson-luver, iz.darling., Fire Dolphin, and akroque91.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) I tried to get everyone in who put reviews… some people I didn't mention because there reviews were just to say to fix something. If I didn't mention you, tell me, and I'll try to put you in. If you review I'll try to get you in. but if I get A BILLION reviews, I'll try to… but I might just say I dedicate to everyone who reviewed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**ANSWERS AND QUESTION: **

**Irish: ** Hey! Draco and Harry kissing is not disgusting because I like it. Will you put up some more kissing? Hehehe. I like this fanfiction. Pls. update ASAP. But if you can't, it's ok cuz I can wait. And of course I understand that schoolwork takes up most of your time and it makes you busy cuz I'm a student as well. But if you can, will you make longer chapters next time? That's all.

**Answer: **Yes I will put in more kissing. Lol (Laugh out loud) and yes I will try to make the chapters longer. It just is hard when you use all your strength in the description and then you're too tired to do anything else. Like… I get to sleep at like 3 AM most of the time, and get up at like eight… nine… ten… so when I'm done my school work, I'm too tired to make them any longer and too tired to edited and put more description in.

**Aisling-Siobhan** when you say "im not into all that" do you mean slash or just kissing in general? Just wondering. Anyhow. Update soon. Draco is being a little OOC... are Hermione and Ron going to be prats or are they going to be understanding? Or will Ron faint? more soon cya x

**Answer: **When I say I'm not into all that, yes I mean like kissing. I can never write it very well, because if I do, i bet people will think it's gross, and stop reading it or something. You'll know how Ron and Hermione are if you read chapter six.

**Fifespice**So Harry is a girl but why was Hermione in privet drive alone? And what side is Snape on? If he was Harry hunting? And how did voldie get into Harrys house? And how will she cope finding out she's really a girl?

**Answer: **Hermione wasn't in Private Drive alone, she had Aurors with her. Snape is actually good, he had to go Harry hunting or Voldemort would have known he was a spy, and kill him. Voldemort got into Harry's house by killing the Aurors who put up most of the wards, and then disabling the rest, and he got past the blood protection because he has Harry's blood in him. And the last question you probably know.

**Aisling-Siobhan**Ohh, poor Harry. Will Lucius be on Draco's side now? It's just that he sounded so worried for him, or maybe Lucius was worried for himself now...

**Answer:** Lucius is sorta… in-between. And yes he's worried for Draco. He knows his son will probably be killed. He loves his son; I don't like some of the fan fics, when Lucius abandons Draco!

**Fifespice**Harry was a brunette yeah so why make her blonde? I bet her hair was lovely being such a dark shade and i bet she will have all the boys after her wont that be fun lol.

**Answer: **I made Harry blonde because it looked better at the time… because Harry was a boy before, her hair was uneven when she turned into a girl, and I thought blonde would be better at the time. In the next book she's going to have longer hair, and it's going to be darker.

**Fifespice**So how did the reporters find out so soon that Harry was a girl? And what will Draco do about his crush?

**Answer: **The reporter's figures out Harry was a girl by the Aurors who had appeared at Harry's house. And I bet we all know what Draco did about his crush… (Grins evily)

**FreakishlyHuman**: Have you even read the Harry potter series? Do you know anything about any of the characters? Have you ever read anything about Hermione being some kinda air headed bimbo who is a fashion expert and a make-up artist? I must have missed those parts.  
Work on making the characters a bit more in character, or just change all of their names and write an original story.

**Answer: **Yes, I have read the Harry Potter series. I've read the first book twenty five times, the second five times, the third thirteen times, the fourth three times, the fifth six times, and the sixth one twice. I don't like the last three as much so I don't read them as much. Yes I know mostly EVERYTHING about the characters. No I haven't read anything about her being a make-up artist, but if I don't do her, who else is going to do Harry's make-up? Ron! Oh, and Hermione probably knows about makeup from the YULE BALL! And I don't need to work on the characters, I have them the way I want them!

**RainbowCookie318**Ooh, Harry/Draco... Last two chappies were good, but I think that Harry and Draco would get in trouble for ditching Snape in the middle of a class, wouldn't they? Like, a detention or something? Update soon.

**Answer: **Thanks, but no, Snape wouldn't put one of his own Slytherins in Detention or take points. Bad publicity. Lol

**drippy123: **So, why did Harry have to wear make-up? Why perpetuate stereotypes? Not all women like to shop all the time, wear make-up, and they most certainly don't have to do everything the other "girls" are doing.

**Answer: **I made Harry wear makeup because I wanted to see what people would say about it… and I thought she'd look nice in it… and I know, you're right. Not all girls like Makeup, I certainly don't. I would never dress like I dressed Harry, I was just having fun! And what I got is a lot of mocks. People telling me I dressed Harry as a hooker! Well, I'm sorry. But I shouldn't have gotten comments saying it was stupid, people didn't _achaully say _that… but, it was in there words.

**Uzumaki misaki: **What's going on? Is Harry dead or was she just unconscious for awhile? Also, Draco didn't try to check her pulse...hmm i wonder...

**Answer: **Yes, Harry was dead. I know it's weird… and probably confusing. And I TOTALLY forgot to check her pulse… well he could TELL she was dead, I just forgot how! SO SO sorry!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Here's a question that I forgot to answer, but I don't know where the question is, so I can't past it. 

**Question: **Why didn't Harry panic when she found out she was a girl?

**Answer. **Achaully she did, remember when she fainted? She was having a panic attack, it happens when you panic… seeing as it's called a panic attack… and so… ya… Hope that helps you

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends  
But I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending every day on your own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me

And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid 

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid   
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight  
I'm all alone tonight   
Nobody cares tonight  
Cuz I'm just a kid tonight

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) Okay, I've probably got you angry for not starting the story yet… I'm already on page four and I haven't even written anything of this chapter! Well here it is!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Previously:_

_Harry lay down, and covered herself with the blankets. She shut her eyes and was soon in a deep sleep, but what she didn't know… was that someone else was in the house with her…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yellow eyes looked apoun a sleeping figure. Yellow teeth shone in the dark, blood dripped from its long fangs. Its mouth went into a smile. The monster watched the sleeping figure toss and turn all night… It had been so long since it had tasted the blood of a child… he remembered the smell… This girl was perfect for the picking.

He crept into the shadows, waiting the moment when he would strike.

"_Soon…_" He whispered.

Harry couldn't keep the wretched smell of the house out of her mind. It had painted pictures in her mind, or women and children getting viciously murdered by something.

Harry was soon able to close the pictures out of her mind. She soon began to dream…

_She was standing on a forty foot high pillar. Vicious dogs were at the bottom. They had yellow gleaming eyes, and yellow fangs that had blood dripping from them. Their claws were sharp, and were ready to slash. They jumped up, trying to reach her. The sound they made was horrible. It was a high screech. It made you feel like your heart was shattering; her breathing came in harsh gasps. She took a step back. Harry lost her foot. She was falling down, plunging head first towards the pack of animals. _

_Then, the setting changed. She was standing on a stage. Harry was standing on a wooden trap door. A piece of rope was tied around her neck, and her hands were bound. She looked around her. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Draco, and some Death Eaters were watching her, no one was blinking, like they were afraid they were going to miss something good. She looked to her left, and saw Voldemort standing there, holding the rope to her throat. His red eyes shone magnificently. _

"_I told you, you couldn't save him, Potter." Said Voldemort. Voldemort then did two things at once. He pulled down a trigger, so it was facing down, and then let go of the rope. Harry fell down. She fell for a second of two, and then… _

_Harry then found herself standing in Draco's private room. His possessions were scattered everywhere. Blood stained the wall, it looked fresh. Magazines were scattered everywhere, some of the papers were lying on the floor, having been ripped out of the books. Then, the door burst open, and Draco came storming in. Holding both a knife and a wand. The knife's tip was tainted with blood, and so were Draco's hand. A few drops of blood were splattered onto his face. He came charging towards Harry, pointing his wand at her. _

"_You thought you could just do that to me! You slut!" Harry backed away. She kept backing away until she felt her back hit the wall. _

"_Wh-what are you talking about?" Stuttered Harry. She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but it was clearly showing. Draco began to turn red with anger. He lifted his knife. _

"_You know what…" Draco threw the knife at Harry, it pierced her arm. She gave an agonizing scream that filled the whole room. Harry fell to the ground. She turned her tear filled eyes and looked at Draco. He was frowning. He pointed his wand at her. _

"_Avada-"_

_Then everything changed yet again. Harry was standing in a white room. The room was made out of marble. The roof was glowing a really bright white, which made Harry cover her eyes. There was nothing in the room, except for someone in a white robe. The person was standing in front of her. They put their hands up, and removed their hood slowly. _

_It was her… him! The boy part of her. He looked at her, and smirked at the look of surprise on her face. _

"_Wh-who are yo-you?" Said Harry, taking a few hasty steps back. _

"_Haven't you guessed? I am you… or I'm your subconcuss, as anyone would put it." _

"_You're my…" Harry didn't finish her sentence, she just stared at the other version of her. _

"_I got to warn you… Get out of the cabin… NOW!" The boy her began to look panicked. _

"_Why!" _

"_Just do it! Unless you want to live to see tomorrow!" _

"_How can I trust you?" _

"_JUST DO IT!" _

Harry woke up with a start. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. Harry jumped to her feet. She decided she better listen to her subconcuss or whatever it was. Harry took out her wand, and gave it a flick. The blankets and pillow disappeared with a small POP.

Harry then turned to run towards the door, as she did this, something lunged at her, knocking her off her feet. Harry crashed painfully into the wall. A bit of the wall paper crumbled away. She rolled onto her back, and looked into the eyes of her attacker.  
Its eyes were pure yellow, except for black pupils, which were in the shape of a star. It had a coat of black fur, which was stinking out at odd angles, and had spots of blood on the fur and also had spots of fur missing. It had long yellow teeth that just went past its chin. Its ears were as big as her hand, and looked very much like wolf ears. Its claws were as long as butter knifes, and looked as sharp as a chainsaw. It had a tail that was barely bigger then her arm, and was very bushy. It reminded her of Hermione's hair,

It got in a position, getting ready to attack. Harry stood up quickly. Then, it jumped at her. Harry jumped out of the way, but wasn't so lucky. Its teeth caught her arm, Harry gave a scream. The things fangs dug deep, and drew blood. The thick red liquid began to seep down her arm, and started to drip on the ground, leaving a little pool of blood.

Harry kicked the beast forcibly in the back. It gave a howl of pain, and fell to the ground. Its claws let her arm go. There was now five teeth marks on her arm.

Harry clutched her arm protectively to her chest. She turned and tried to run. Harry hadn't even gotten five paces before something pierced her leg. She fell onto the ground. The ground underneath Harry's head crumpled away. Harry looked down the hole. It looked like it was endless. She looked away, not wanting to get sick.

She looked at her leg, and saw a piece of wood sticking out of her leg. Harry reached down and pulled it out. She gave a gasp of pain. Blood began to flow from her leg. Harry looked and saw the creature was advancing on her.

Harry got up as slowly as she could. She tried to ran fast, but couldn't. Her leg was making it hard to run. The wolf/creature lunged at her as she turned a corner, the body missed her, but a claw got her side. It was the side where she had been shot. The claw had cut the leather. The bleeding was back and was at full force. Her shirt was soon stained with blood, and it was now running down her pants. Harry grabbed her side.

Harry began to limp towards the door. She ran out of the cabin, and ran towards the forest. Harry ran into in, and was almost immediately, cut by branches. Her legs and arms were now scratched badly. She could hear the beastchasing her. Every now and then, she would hear it try to lung at her, but missed, and instead, kept hitting trees, knocking them down.

Harry was about to run down a steep hill, rocks lay at the bottom like a barricade, but as Harry got ready to go, something knocked her over, she lost her footing, and began to roll down the hill. Every now and then, she would hit a rock, or a little lump of dirt or tree roots.

Harry eyes widened it terror as she rolled towards the barricade of rocks. She shut her eyes. She gave a muffled scream as she rolled into the rocks.

Her right hand got full force of the rocks; it snapped her middle finger, her pinky, and the finger on the right of her middle finger. Her leg slammed into the rocks, scraping it up horribly. Her head got whacked into a small boulder, leaving a cut above her scar. Everything was beginning to go black, but Harry fought it off. She felt a hand grab her uninjured leg, and begin to drag her. Her back hit rocks every now and then.

She heard the sound of a door opening. Harry was dragged into a house. Harry could hardly see anything anymore, everything was fading, and the last thing she saw was a black door, before she blacked out.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When, Harry woke up she saw she was in a cellar. The walls were made of rock, and had cracks everywhere. Spider webs hung from the ceiling. Skeletons lay on the ground, rotting. (Harry shivered) Spots of dry blood were splattered on the roof, the walls, and the floor, and barrels and cages covered a good majority of the ground. The room smelled strongly of rotting flesh, blood, and wet dog and chains covered the walls.

Harry's face scrunched up at the smell. She tried to move one of her arms, but it wouldn't move. Harry looked, and saw it was chained to the wall. Harry noticed she was sitting in a pile of blood. She gave a cold shiver.

Harry's eyes swept the room once again, bones were scattered everywhere, the bones of Children, Women, Men, and small animals, mostly rats. Harry heard a door creak open. She looked around. Harry spotted a staircase, it had blood stained everywhere. The door at the top opened, and admitted the creature that had attacked her.

It walked down the stairs. It turned its head and looked at Harry. It walked over to her.

"I see you're awake… That will only make this fun!" Said the beast, glee showed in every syllable of its words. Harry was surprised that it could talk!

"Since you're going to eat me, I think I have the right to know your name." Said Harry, she just noticed how hoarse, and sore her voice was. The creature sighed.

"My name is Jack." Harry frowned.

"Jack? That's not a bad name for a…" But she stopped before she said "for_ a beast._" Jack glared at her.

"Got a last name _Jack?_" Asked Harry. Jack looked at her hard before answering.

"No. Just jack."

"Have you always been a were - wolf –dog – beast… thing?"

"No…" Jack looked down, tears filling his eyes. Harry didn't know why, but she felt sorry for the creature.

"What happened?" Harry asked, she was really curios now. Jack gave a shudder.

"When I was a kid, I was bitten…"

"Can you turn into your human form at all?" Jack nodded.  
"May I see?" Jack looked at her, surprise shone in his yellow eyes.

"Okay..." Jack closed his eyes, and began to hum. Then, everything began to change. The black fur disappeared, and was replaced with black robes, the ears shortened, the snout turned into a human nose. Jack's eyes turned sky blue, but the pupil remained as a star, it just shrunk. His head began to grow hair. It stopped just past his shoulders, and it was black, with white tips. His hands lost the fur. The claws stayed. His teeth shrunk. Harry smiled at him.

"Nice." She didn't know why, but she thought he was… _hot. _She mentally kicked herself. She can't like him! After all, he attacked her. Jack smiled at her, his first true smile.

"Thanks…" Harry beamed up at him. They both blushed. Harry just couldn't help by feel a strong _pull_ towards him. Jack looked away, he looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry I attacked you… it was just my wolf instinct taking over." Harry frowned.

"It's alright… Could you please unchain me?" Harry asked. Jack nodded. He walked over to her right arm and unchained that one, and then walked over to her left one, and unchain it. The hand with the broken fingers began to burn. She gave a grimace of pain, and shut her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Harry opened her eyes, and looked into Jack's piercing blue eyes. She shook her head.

"Here, let me see." Said Jack. He took her hand. Harry and Jack were practically holding hands! Well, they would have, If Harry's fingers weren't broken, and were unable to move. Jack held one of her broken fingers.

"This is going to hurt, but I need to move the bone back in place for me to be able to heal them. Harry nodded, and licked her dry lips.

He moved her finger, and locked it into place with the other bones. Harry gave a gasp of pain. Jack did it two more times. Harry gave a sigh of relief when he was finished. Jack put a hand onto of hers. Harry's lip began to tremble… What _was_ he _doing? _Then, her hand began to glow, and she knew what he was doing, he was healing her.

When, he removed his hand, she moved her fingers. Harry then lunged at Jack, and gave him a warm embrace. Harry then noticed what she had just done. She pulled away quickly, and began to blush a bright red.

"Sorry…" Jack gave her a small laugh. Harry looked at him. His eyes were so… beautiful… and the curve of his mouth… Harry was forced to look away. Jack cupped her chin in his hands, and they looked up at each other. Harry gave him a small smile.

"How about we get some food?" Jack said. Harry frowned.

"Do you have any human food?" Jack let Harry's chin go.

"Of course! I didn't achaully eat those people…" He nodded towards them. "I maybe ate _one _person… but he had attacked me first." Harry smiled. Jack stood up. Harry tried to do the same, but fell back to the ground. Her face scrunched up in pain.

She had forgotten about her leg, and her side. Jack sighed. He knelt beside her.

"Here… let me heal you." Harry nodded. Jack put a hand on her leg. Harry liked it there, she didn't know why. Harry watched her leg glow. She smiled at Jack. He then leaned in closer, and put an arm on her thigh. Harry itched to go and keep it there… it was a wonderful feeling. She shut her eyes happily. When Jack moved his arm, Harry felt disappointed. She had liked his hand there. She opened her eyes. Jack was so close to her. She could fell his breathe on her face, she could feel his body heat. Harry looked at him. His eyes were so_ lovely_. She just wanted to touch his face.

Surprisingly, she did. Harry felt his skin. It was smooth and soft. She smiled at him. When, she went to move her hands, Jack grabbed her small hands. Harry liked the feel of her small hands in his big ones. He put her hands back to his face. A smile fluttered across Harry's face.

Harry moved her hands down, and met his own hands. She grasped them. Harry didn't know what happened next; it seemed out of their control. Harry and Jack leaned in. There lips locked. Jack's kisses were different then Draco's. His were soft and loving. Draco's were warm and nice.

Jack put his arms around her waist, and brought her closer. There bodies were so close together. Jack stood up, and took Harry in his arms. Harry's legs hit the ground. She broke off from the kiss. She looked into Jack's blue eyes, and beamed. She leaned back in, and kissed him again…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Memories, memories, memories

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) Hope you liked this chapter. I bet is shocked everyone out because of Jack, it shocked me as well, I didn't know I was going to do that… lol. Okay, people review and tell me who I should do… Harry and Jack, Harry and Draco, or Harry, Draco, and Jack? If you can't decide then wait for a few chapters. Sorry for the people who liked Harry and Draco, but I couldn't resist! Lol .This was a LONG chapter. Ten pages! Lol! I hope that's enough for you people. (Smiles) The next one probably won't be as long. If you have any questions, review and I'll answer them. Thanks for everyone who reviewed on my last chapter! Thanks! Please review for this chapter! And tell me what you think!


	13. Horror’s From The Past

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Horror's from the past**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dedicated to julie47, hpfan4life, Sweet-single, poembaby89, uzumaki misaki, and RainbowCookie318

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) Okay, here's the next chapter, I only dedicated this chapter to the people who reviewed on my last chapter.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**: Questions, Answers, and Comments :**

**(Chapter Twelve Comments)**

**hpfan4life:** i love it! I wish this was real it would be awesome...how long is this story

going to be anyway? I hope its long I cant get enough! I am reading like 5 ff

right now and this is my fav. I check it every day to see if you updated...

**Reply: **(Blushes) Thanks! I dunno how long it's going to be… maybe like twenty-thirty chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sigi:** I can't decide, I really like your story update soon please

**Reply:** Okay, thanks for reviewing.

**X-X x0 EVIL POKER 0x X-X**THREESOME! THREESOME!

**Reply: **Okay! Lol, now we just got to see who else says A Threesome! Thanks for reviewing.

**Uzumaki misaki**Ok...so Harry's a ghost and jack is a werewolf...alrighty then...

**Reply:** I emailed you personally about this… but I should tell everyone else. Okay… Harry's NOT a ghost… Jack is a different kind of Werewolf… or he's just some other kind of beast, I'll try to answer that all in this chapter! Cause I bet you're all wondering about Jack, and why Harry's alive… and ya…

**RainbowCookie318: **Awesome, a love triangle!! Can we get to know Jack a bit more before we try to decide who we like better? Update soon!

**Reply: **Shure, you can. Thanks for reviewing.

**Irenii**: OMG!! WOW!! So awesome!! You are an awesome writer! Can't wait for the next chapter! I like Harry and Jack better. I shall be waiting for an update:D

**Reply:** Thanks! But I'm not THAT good, but thanks for saying it. (Smiles) I'm glad you like my story!

**(Chapter Eleven Comments) **

**RainbowCookie318: **Wow, great chapter! Very intense. I loved the description of the cabin, I could see it clearly in my head as I read. Looking forward to the next update!

**Reply: **Thanks! (Smiles brightly) I had SO much trouble with inside the cabin… but I'm glad you liked it!

**Poembaby89**Yes update. Who is in the house with her? Im on the edge of my seat to know

**Reply:** Lol. I bet some people were on the edge of there seats too! Lol.

**Hpfan4life:** I NEED to know what happens next! This is awesome! I LOVE it! Please update!

**Reply: **Thanks! Lol. It's amazing how many people I left in suspense! Lol. I'm glad you think it's good! Thanks, it means a lot to me! (Smiles)

**(Chapter Ten Comments)**

**RainbowCookie318**Good chapter. I like Harry's outfit! Update soon.

**Reply: **Thanks! I didn't think the outfit Harry wore was her best… but thanks for saying you liked it!

**(Chapter Nine Comments)**

**Sweet-single**wah? She keeps wanting to tell him but keeps getting sidetracked, makes me get annoyed but hey good thing going!!

update soon!!

**Reply: **lol, ya… she does! Lol!

**RainbowCookie318** ahem Draco's eyes are not blue, they're grey. ;)

**Reply: **I don't remember if I mentioned this comment… but oh, well. Ya, I guess Draco's eyes are grey, but I never really pictured them grey… Seeing as I haven't read the Harry Potter books for a while, I forgot. Lol. Thanks for mentioning that.

**(Chapter Eight Comments)**

**Nocturnal007**Interesting story, I liked it. Will look forward to an update! If you have the time, check out my own HP fic "An Arranged Marriage" )

**Reply:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I'll check out your fan fic sometime! I bet it's very good!

**Bellanee chan**Wow, poor Harry. She has to deal with so much angst in so little time... Great story though. Keep writing.

**Reply: **Ya, she does! I feel bad for her… Thanks, I am happy you liked it.

**(Chapter Seven Comments)**

**Uzumaki Misaki**Aww sweet!

**Reply:** Thanks!

**(Chapter Six Comments)**

**Julie47**i think Harry should have a different name, now that he's a girl. Something like Hailey, or Hannah. It's weird that Draco calls her Harry.

**Reply: **I don't remember if I mentioned this review… I think I did… hm… well anyways. I don't know if I change her name. For me, I'm starting to get use to it… I don't know if the people who read it are… I might change her name, but then, I'll get confused! Lol.

**Fifespice** nice dream to have just when you get together with someone lol

**Reply: **I think I replied to this one personally, but I thought I'd stick it on here anyways. Lol, ya… it is a nice dream to have when you're together with someone. Lol.

**RainbowCookie318**Weird chapter in a good way. Too short, though. Make them longer! And update soon!! Like right now. Ready? Update!

**Reply: **lol, ya… I guess it is a weird chapter! Ya, I know it's short… sorry about that.

**(Chapter Five Comments)**

**Sweet-single**lol update soon!!

**Reply: **I can't think of anything to really say for this review… Lol. I'm hopeless. Well, thanks for reviewing.

**RainbowCookie318**Glad you liked my last review ;). I liked the last couple of chapters. Harry/Draco is totally awesome, especially when Harry's a girl, lol. I so wanna see what Ron and Hermione say about Draco & Harry kissing! Update soon or I'll send my evil monster mushrooms to eat you! ...

**Reply: **Lol, I thought it was funny. Well… ya, I guess Harry and Draco are kool. This fan fic is my first Harry and Draco fics. I haven't read many Harry/Draco fics… Like maybe five… Lol, nice. I don't think I wanna get eaten by mushrooms! Lol.

**Poembaby89**I liked it. The Harry and Draco kissing was good to. Keep updating  
luv, Ash

**Reply:** Lol. Glad you liked it. Lol, A lot of people said Draco and Harry kissing was good, lol.

**Angelofdarknessfire**Hahaha. I like the two of them together. Lol alot.

**Reply:** lol, everyone likes them together! Lol. I hope people like Jack and Harry as much. Tanks for reviewing

**Kippers: **Yes, they kiss! Update.

**Reply: **lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Omfgiluvtomfelton**omfg – funny - Harry nd Draco - harry as a girl – omfg - heaps good man

**Reply: **lol! Yep! I'm a man! Lol! More of a Women/Man. Lol! I'm hyper! Not good! Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**(Chapter Four Comments)  
**

**Fifespice**Well as i am a girl and have been one far longer than you i also hate make up but i love shopping though im kinda fussy about what i wear so i agree that not all girls like make up, And oh how sweet Draco is but if his parents find out he rescued harry id wager he'll be a dead boy walking

**Reply:** Most of the girls I know LOVE makeup and shopping! Ugh! I don't! It's stupid! Well, i was wondering… Has any ever thought you were like older, when you're writing? Tina does… for my story, she thought it was written by someone around the age of thirty! I don't think she believed me when I said I wrote it… lol. I'm never really fussy about what I wear, as long as it's clothes, and comfy, and baggy, then I'm comfy. Lol. I'm not one of those people who would like say EW to bones and blood, but I kinda hates bugs! Can't stand them… I have a good reason for it. Lol. When I was younger, a bee flew into by glasses and stung me! Before that I didn't hate them! Ya… lol. Ya Draco is sweet… I like him in the fan fics that put him in good light… like, Recnac Transfaerso by Celebony, Flawed Perfection by Celebony, and the Darkness Within by Kurinoone, and some others, but I forgot their names. Yes… He is now a target! Lol. Well, this was a long reply! Well, thanks for reviewing.

**Angelofdarknessfire**Draco & harry? I have to read.

**Reply: **Okay… and thanks for reviewing

**Iz.darling.**i like your story. It's different and that's a good thing and i don't like the people who are saying that there's a bunch of things wrong with it. Whatever. Please update?

**Reply: **Thanks! Me two, believe me you're not the only one who has a problem with the people who say there's stuff with it. I hate it, because it takes FOREVER to finish writing a chapter, I use my time and strength on it, and people just say you need to change this and this…sometimes its good advice, but some of the people who reviewed were jerks, and said it sucks! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!

**Julie47**loved the story. i second rainbowcookie318's remarks in poking you if you don't update soon.

**Reply: **Thanks! Lol! Nice!

**Benson-luver**i love it so far so please don't stop righting. There are not a lot of girl!harry fics so please update soon

**Reply:** Thanks for taking your time to review! And don't worry! I'm defiantly not going to stop writing! (Smiles Friendly)

**(Chapter Three Comments)**

**Jacqueline: **Nice story, I'm German so I can not understand all of your story but I think it is very interesting! Greets.

**Reply: **Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Poembaby89**I like it keep updating

**Reply:** I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I will keep updating!

**RainbowCookie318**Hahaha, awesome chapter! I loved the press. "Ms. Potter." Brilliant. Update soon or I'll come over there and poke you! OO

**Reply: **I already mentioned this review in one of my other chapters, but I couldn't resist showing it again! Lol! I think it's funny! Lol! I hope you keep sending reviews like that! I enjoy them!

**Fire Dolphin**Please update soon!

**Reply:** Shure thing! Thanks for reviewing.

**(Chapter Two Comments) **

**Gohan8k:** It's an okay fic. You need to work on your grammar and British variation of the English language. There was also not the best way to present the timing of the events and the way they occurred, but your story line is good. And you could do to make the chapters longer

**Reply: **Well, I've never been to England, so I wouldn't know what to do. I'm Canadian, so I use Canadian variation. Well, I presented the events the way I wanted them. On my other Fan fic, Missing Me, a couple people told me to pick up the past a bit, so I did it with this one two. Okay. I'm working on making them longer.

**Angelofdarknessfire**Has few grammer mistakes, but still funny.

**Reply: **Kay, thanks for reviewing

**Akroque91**Interesting story. I look foreward to see where this leads to. Harry a girl. Does her name stay that name of Harry or does it change to something else.

**Reply: **Thanks. I dunno if I will change it.

**RainbowCookie318**Great chappie! I can't get used to Harry being referred to as "she" and "her". Update soon!

**Reply: **Thanks! Lol, are you use to it now? Since I've referred to her as a girl for twelve chapters?

**(Chapter One Comments)**

**Angelofdarknessfire:** Is really funny.

**Reply:** lol, thanks.

**RainbowCookie318**...Weirdest story EVER. I love it. Update soon!

**Reply:** lol, I guess so… lol.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) Okay, I'm about to start the chapter! There was SO many reviews to put on here! Like thirty-five or something… If I didn't use your review it's probably because I already answered it if it was a question. The lyric I'm going to put is called accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. It sorta goes with Jake and Harry… because they're _accidentally _in love! Lol… Well, here you go!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love _x7_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally _x2_

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) Okay! FINALLY here's the chapter! Enjoy!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Previously:_

_She broke off from the kiss. She looked into Jack's blue eyes, and beamed. She leaned back in, and kissed him again…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Harry opened her eyes wearily, she looked around. Everything was unfocused. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Everything began to focus. She was in a bedroom, she'd never been in before. Things were scattered everywhere. Harry looked at herself, she was barely wearing anything. She clutched the blankets tighter around her. She turned her head, and saw Jack lying there. Harry looked away.

"Oh my god…" She whispered to herself. Harry jumped out of bed and got her clothes. She slipped them on. Harry was about to leave, but someone grabbed her arm. She first looked at her arm, and then looked at what was holding her. It was Jack. He let her arm go, but put an arm in the doorway, blocking her escape route. He put the other arm behind her, so she couldn't go that way, either.

"And where are you going?" Jack asked. Harry opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out, she shut it again.

"You know, you don't leave a guys room, while he's sleeping… It's rude." Harry looked down at her feet.

"Sorry…" Jack gave a small laugh. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. She did, his eyes were soft and warm, Harry couldn't look away, even if she wanted to.

"It's alright… I shouldn't have scared you." Harry gave him a small smile, which he returned. Jack removed both his arms, and put one arm over Harry's shoulders.

"You can't leave now." Said Jack. He led her back to the bed, and sat her down.

"Stay…" He said. Jack turned and left, leaving Harry alone. Harry couldn't help but feel regretful… she didn't know why. It was probably because she hardly knew Jack, and she had just slept with him. She shuttered.

Jack came back in, holding a tray of food. He set it in front of Harry. It bore five slices of buttered toast, a cup of steaming tea, and a bagel. Harry began to ask Jack questions as she ate.

"How old are you, Jack?"

"Almost sixteen and you?" Said Jack.

"Fifteen." Jack nodded.

"Jack… Tell me about your past." Jack looked up at her.

"Why?"

"Cause I want to know." Jack gave a sigh.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"How about… do you got any siblings?" Jack shook his head.

"Where are your parents?" Jack shrugged, still not saying anything.

"Uhm… Okay… _Who _are your parents?"

"I don't know." Said Jack. Harry frowned.

"Okay… What happened to your parents?"

"Well… I've been adopted two times. My real mom was killed, and my father went evil or something. My first pair of adopted parents are dead, and my parents now are missing."

"Oh…"

"Ya…" Jack bowed his head sadly.

"Where were you born?"

"In Canada."

"Where in Canada?"

"Alberta. The town was I think… red deer… I don't remember."

"Where did you grow up?" Asked Harry.

"Uhm… Here… In this shack." Said Jack, looking around. Harry's brows knitted.

"Here?" Jack nodded.

"… Okay… I was wondering…"

"Would you like to go to Hogwarts with me?" Jack looked at Harry.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!" Jack smiled. Harry gave a small smile back.

"Now, Harry. Tell me about yourself." Harry nodded.

"Okay."

"Uhm… Well… My parents were killed when I was only one."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Said Jack. Harry just smiled at him.

"It's alright."

"How can it be alright? You lost your _parents!_" Cried Jack. Harry just stared at him.

"Well… Ya, I guess so. Now can I finish?" Jack nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay… So, I was sent to live with my Mother's sister. They treated my horrible for the first ten years! Then, I got my letter from Hogwarts! On the train I met Hermione and Ron."

"Your bestfriends?" Harry nodded.

"Yes. I was sorted into Gryffindor, and in my very first year, I got to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! As a seeker."

"Quidditch? I think I've heard of that… Isn't it like some kind of sport that you play on Broomsticks?"

"Yes. Well… then at the end of my school year I met Voldemort." Jack frowned.

"As in Tom Riddle?" Harry scowled.

"Yes… How do you know his real name?" Asked Harry. Jack's eyes widened and he looked at his hands, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I just do…"

"Right… Well, then in my second year, I met a house elf by the name of Dobby, he warned me not to go to Hogwarts. Of course, I didn't listen. Ron and I missed the train, so we flew his Dad's flying car, and as we were about to land, the car went off course, and smashed into the Whomping willow!" **_(A/N) I don't know how to spell the name of the tree… I think I got it right._**

"Really?"

"Ya."

"I heard of that tree… It's vicious!" Harry gave a small laugh.

"Ya… Ya I guess it is." There was silence for a moment.

"So… Carry on…" Said Jack. Harry beamed at him.

"Okay… So, we got into the school and met Filch?"

"Filch?" Jack frowned.

"Argus Filch, are caretaker. Well, and then there was Ron's owl! It was so hilarious!" Harry gave a small laugh, Jack just smiled.

"Well, then that was Defence against the dark arts! Lockhart… Our Defence teacher at the time… He set a cage of Pixies lose…"

"Pixies?! Nasty little things!" Exclaimed Jack. Harry gave Jack a small grin.

"Ya… Well, then there was the Quidditch match… A Bludger that was charmed kept following me around… and then, it hit me in my arm. Lockhart tried a spell, and made me loose all my bones in my arm!" Jack gasped.

"Really?!" Harry nodded her blonde hair. Jack bit his bottom lip in anger.

"Carry on…" He said angrily. Harry gave Jack a look before continuing.

"Well, then… Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was petrified. I was blamed for it. Then, there was the dueling club. Draco and I dueled, and he sent a snake at me. That's when I learned to talk to snakes." Jack held up a hand to stop her.

"Wait a second… you're a _parselmouth?!_" Harry nodded. Harry scowled when Jack raised his eyebrow in disgust, his face scrunched up, and he looked deep in thought. "What?" Snapped Harry, getting annoyed. Jack looked up at her, and saw her expression.

"I'm not disgusted by you… it just brings back childhood memories." Harry nodded.

"Okay. Now can I finish?" Jack nodded, and let a small smile creep on his lips. Harry grinned back.

"Well… Then Hermione was petrified-" Harry began but Jack interrupted her.

"Hermione, Your bestfriend?" Harry sent a glare at him. Jack bowed his head. Harry gave smile.

"Yes… Well, I'm not going to tell you anymore." Jack looked up, horror etched across his face.

"What?!"

"Too many interruptions. I'll tell you more later." As Jack was about to say something back, the house began to shake. Pictures fell off the walls and fell to the ground, the glass shattering. Cracks began in the walls. Harry got up.

Suddenly, a chandelier fell from the roof. Harry didn't even notice it.

"Look out!" Just as Jack yelled, the chandelier fell onto Harry's back. She fell to the ground, a scream echoed out of her mouth. Glass shattered everywhere. Harry lay on the ground, the chandelier pinning her in place. Jack ran over to her. He grabbed the chandelier and picked it up. Beads of sweat began to form on his head as he picked up the chandelier. He threw it, and it went crashing through the wall.

He kneeled beside her, and turned her over. As he put a hand under her back, he moved his hand away quickly, as he felt something cold. He looked at his hand. Blood covered it. He looked at Harry.

Blood was coming from the corner of her mouth, and the corner of her head, and she had a scar just above her right eyebrow. It was pouring blood down her face, and landing on the floor. Jack felt a tear fall down his face. He saw Harry's hair was turning red.

"Harry…" He whispered, hoping she was going to answer. But, she said nothing. He felt for a pulse. He felt one, and gave a sigh of relief.

But, it was very weak. He put an arm under Harry's back, ignoring that blood that was now going down his arm, and but another under her legs. He stood up. Jack held Harry to his chest protectively.

As Jack ran out of the room, the house began to shake more forcibly. The roof and floor began to cave in. Jack ran, missing rubble, and jumping over gaps in the floor, as he went. Soon, he was out of the door.

Before Jack knew what happened, he was surrounded by more then twenty strangers in robes… Death Eaters. They had all their wands pointed at Jack. He glared around.

"Well, well… look what we have here." Said a deep cruel voice. Jack's eyes widened. A few death eaters parted, and another figure joined the fold. He had dark red eyes that wouldn't leave Jack's face. The man gave a smile.

"Hello Jack."

"Hello… Father."

(A/N) So SO SO SO SO sorry it took so long to update! I've been REAL busy! Hope you like how I ended this chapter. He he he. To tell you… I deleted the Author's note, because I didn't want people to get confused. Well, hope you like this chapter. So… the results for the poll are as following:

_Harry/Jack: 2_

_Threesome: 1_

_Harry/Draco: 0_

I'm too lazy to edit now. I'll do it later. Please review.


	14. Harry and Jack Hunting

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Harry and Jack Hunting**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**:Comments, Questions, and Answers:**

**GrimWriter:** Harry/Draco...but i say to put alot of drama like harry and jack get together and harry breaks up with Draco and draco is miserable and he won't eat and stuff and people criticize harry alot but harry keeps staying with jack...and then harry sees how crappy draco's life is without her and feels pity...and then she realized why she loved him so much (i don't know the reason)and then she breaks up with jack because she's confused and then she gets back with draco...then harry is captured by voldemort and then draco asks for jacks help and since jack still loves harry he goes...but then some stuff happends and it results in jack taking his life to help harry...then harry and draco live happily ever after... this was just an example of how i mean by dramatic

great chapter can't wait for update.

**Reply: **lol. I'm not going to do that. In the second book, you'll see why. But nice idea. I'm glad you liked it.

**hpfan4life: **oh oh oh! clif hanger! I LOVE it! i vote threesome lol...please please please please please with a cherry on top update soon! heh sorry im hyper right now...oh and 20-30 chapters?!?!!?! goodie goodie!

**Reply: **lol! I'm glad you liked it. (Smiles) lol. Many people e voted threesome… lol. I'll update chapters as much as I can, I never get on the computer much anymore. Lol. I'll try to make it thirty chapters, the pace is going slower then I expect by… Ya. Thanks for reviewing.

**Aisling-Siobhan: **No Jack cannot take Harry from Draco! THREESOME! and since i am a split personality Bob votes fro threesome too.. thats Harry/Jack: 2, Harry/Draco: 0 and Threesome: 3 nah nah:P

**Reply: **lol. Ya… I guess not. EVERYONE'S voting a threesome! Lol. Ya… Okay. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**lunamoonangel: **3some please

**Reply:** Lol. Okay.

**X-X x0 EVIL POKER 0x X-X: **Can I vote again...? Threesome. Threesomes are cool.

**Reply: **Yes… Okay. Ya… Threesomes are cool.

**chelsHDfan: **...Harry/Draco for me.. or maybe Draco went mad and was bitten by a monster and lost all his memories therefore is really jack??

**Reply: **Okay. Draco didn't go mad, and he is not Jack. Cause I doubt Voldemort is Draco's father. Lol.

**Sweet-single: **...VOLDIE'S HIS DAD!OO that was a cool twist! i would've never seen that coming!  
UPDATE SOON!  
hm who to vote for...harry/draco

**Reply: **lol. Yep. I was the only one who wasn't surprised by that… like I never knew I was going to put a charater named Jack in! lol. I was surprised by a lot of things! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! (Smiles.)

(THIS REVIEW WAS ACHUALLY TO THE AUTHOR NOTE. IT JUST GOT STUCK IN THE LAST CHAPTER. SO… YA. IT WASN"T ACHUALLY FOR THE CHAPTER.)

**RainbowCookie318: **:( Update as much as you can, k? I rely on this story for my nightly entertainment and stuff..

**Reply: **Okay, I will. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Julie47: **you just kikked me there. that is an awesome cliffie!

**Reply:** Thanks! Glad you liked it.

**Sigi: **Please update soon. it's getting really good now. i didn't see that coming

**Reply:** Okay. Lol. I bet a lot of people didn't see that coming. Thanks for reviewing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dedicated to Allison Fischer, one out of three of my bestfriends. I'm dedicating it to her cause her birthday was on the 7th!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) Okay, so here's the Chapter! Please enjoy! I'll try to make it long.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Previously: "Well, well… look what we have here." Said a deep cruel voice. Jack's eyes widened. A few death eaters parted, and another figure joined the fold. He had dark red eyes that wouldn't leave Jack's face. The man gave a smile. _

"_Hello Jack." _

"_Hello… Father." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jack glared at his so-called father. Voldemort just smirked.

"So, Jack. It's been what? Sixteen years?" Jack didn't say anything. Harry began to stir in his arms. "Yes… I haven't seen you since you were a baby… Tell me, how's your mother?" Jack growled like he wanted the wolf part of him to come out, and lunge at every living thing. Jack snarled at Voldemort.

"She's dead!" He snapped. Voldemort's smile faltered for a minute.

"Really? Interesting…" Voldemorts smile came back at full force.

"Jack, I'll give you a deal. Give us Potter and I'll let you go." Jack frowned. He looked down at Harry. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Her forehead was scrunched up, and her eyes were shut tight. He could see tears at the corner of her eyes. Jack couldn't let them have her. There was no telling what they would do. Jack shook his head. Voldemort frowned. The dark lord shook his head disappointingly.

"Very well." Said Voldemort. He looked up. His ruby red eyes caught Jack's sky blue eyes. "Seize him!" Jack felt hands grab him. He struggled. Harry still safely tucked in his arms.

He kicked a death eater, and sent it flying to the floor. Jack threw Harry over his shoulder and ran.

Trees whipped past him, cutting his along his cheeks, arms, and legs.

**Hold on to me love...**

Jack turned and tripped Harry went flying out of his hands.

**You know i can't stay long...**

Harry went rolling down a near bill hill. Jack chased after her, blood streaming from his cheek, where a branch had grazed him.

**All i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?**

Harry started to roll towards a canyon. Jack gasped. He hurried his pass. Jack made it to Harry. He stopped her just before she rolled over the hill. Jack smiled to himself. He turned Harry over.

**Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself...**

Harry had brusies covering her face. Her arms were brusied and bleeding, along with her legs, and her cheeks. One of her arms were at an odd angle. There was a deep cut on her neck. Jack felt for a pulse. He got one, but it wasn't very strong. It was very weak.

"Harry?"

**Ae all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight...**

"Harry?!" Said Jack, more quickly now, and more louder. Harry opened her mouth, and tried to say something, but no sound came out.

"Come on, Honey! Talk to me." Said Jack. Harry opened her eyes...

**I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things...**

Harry's eyes were blood shot. Tears shined in her eyes. Jack felt a tear leave his left eye. It felt down to the ground, mixing with the dirt.

"Ja-jack..?" Whispered Harry. Her voice wasn't very loud. It was hoarse, and sounded like she was in alot of pain.

**Look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears... **

Jack bent down, and kissed her head. He picked her up and craddled her to his chest.

"I'm here, Baby... I'm here." He felt Harry got limp in his arms. He looked down. Harry's eyes were shut, and she was breathing slowly. He kissed her head again. Jack picked her up again. A spell zoomed past.

**Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight...**

He looked behind him. Death Eaters were closing in on him. No more then five death eaters. Jack smiled to himself. He set Harry down and charged at the Death Eaters.

**Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there...  
**

Jack brought his fist to the jaw of one Death Eater. He kicked at another. Both fell to the ground, one with a bloody jaw, and another cluthing his stomach. He grabbed a Death Eaters wrist and snapped it with barely no effort.

**no one's there...  
**

He lunged at another Death Eater, and was brought to the ground. Jack hit and puched the death eater till he was unconcius. A death eater shot a spell at him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the Death Eater that he had broken his wrist. He smiled, and walked towards him.

**Closing your eyes to disappear...**

He kicked the Death Eater in the gut. Then, jumped, and hit his foot on the back of the Death Eater. He gave a groan, and fell to the floor. He put a hand in his pocket, and took out a piece of wood. He jumped at the last Death Eater, and stabbed the wood in his shoulder. he fell down to the ground. **  
**

**Holding my last breath **

"Five Death Eaters down..." Jack muttered to himself. He turned, and strutteded towards Harry, who was still asleep. He picked her up, and walked towards the cavern. It wasn't very big, about twenty-three feet down, and ten feet across. He gave a sigh. He took a step back, and ran towards the Cavern. As he reached the start, He jumped...

**Hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms? **

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(A/N) Sorry it's so short, and sorry it took so long to update. I've been REAL busy. With school and stuff. Hope you enjoy! Hehe! Please review! _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Threesome: 7

Harry/Jack: 2

Harry/Draco: 3

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/n) Okay, there's only a few more chapters to vote people.

**  
**

**  
**


	15. More Surprises

**Chapter Fifteen**

**More Surprises**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Questions, Answers, and Comments_

**Sigi: **please update soon

**Reply: **Kay, shure thing. lol.

**X-X x0 EVIL POKER 0x X-X**: Can my friend vote? If he can... Threesome. My imaginary friend says so. nods head Yessiree, he really likes threesomes.  
Make the chapters longer. by a paragraph or two, maybe. but keep us in the suspense. dodges pitchfork seems my friend doesnt agree with me. Ah, well. His loss.

**Reply:** lol! Kay. I'm trying to, but i can never think what to write next.

**Aisling-Siobhan**: Can i vote again? lol joking !!  
Great chapter, oh poor Harry, she doesnt have much luck as a girl huh? lol

**Reply: **lol. Thanks:D Ya, Harry really dosen't...

**Shinna**: I wanna see Harry/Draco be together. They are made for one another. Can't wait to read more.

**Reply: **Okay.

**Gohan8k: **You have a good base idea to start with but you need to edit your works and use higher level grammar. For example instead of writing "He got one but it wasn't very srtong. It was very weak" (14). you might say the pulse was faint or at least you should take out the "It was very weak" because that is just a waste of ink as it is a redundant statment which is already implied in the previous statement. In general though your good artist with good sketches but you need to find paints that work for you.

**Reply:** I know! Can people PLEASE stop correcting me! When i have something wrong, i'll fix it later. I was very tired when i wrote chapter fourteen, so i wasn't paying close attention.

**RainbowCookie318**: How sad. :( Update soon.

**Reply:** Alright

**GrimWriter**: Harry and Draco! Draco and Jack will not get along! B/C Jack stole Harry away from Draco! And Draco wouldn't want to share Harry b/c he's aristrocatic and a bit selfish... Can't wait for update!

**Reply: **Yes... Well that's the problem. I never planned to have Jack in the story, so, now i have to decide what to do. lol. Thanks for reviewing:D

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dedicated to Brooke Gibbon, my Second Bestfriend!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Previously: He gave a sigh. He took a step back, and ran towards the Cavern. As Jack reached the start, He jumped..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The air ran throught his hair as he soared upwards. His feet landed on the other side. Jack smiled knowingly. He turned and ran towards a forest. Jack ran in. He couldn't hear anything. Only the crackiling of his footsteps apoun sticks, and leaves. He gave a smirk.

Jack saw a cave up ahead. He just shrugged mentally, and ran towards it. He ran inside and went not to far back, but far enough that it sent chills up his spine. He set Harry down. She ly on the floor, shivering. Her skin had goosebumps.

Jack took of the real black leather jacket he was wearing and put it over her. He smiled, as she turned over, and snuggled into the blanket. Jack looked at all the cuts, and sighed. He reached down. He put his hand on her forehead, and one on her leg. He shut his eyes. He felt a pain in his heart. Jack gave a quite whimper.

He took his hands off Harry, and looked at her. She was fully healed. Her white skin shone, there were no cuts on her face, arms or legs. Jack smiled. Harry rolled onto her back, and slowly opened her eyes. Jack watched as she sat up and stretched her arms, and then she looked at Jack with fearful eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said slowly. Jack's eyes darkened. He looked down at his hand.

"I didn't want you to worry..." He said, barely above a whisper. Harry looked at him, he had tears at the corner of his eyes. Harry gave him a small smile. She cupped his chin and made him look up. He looked into her emerald eyes, and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, Jack." His grin faltered for a moment and he looked down.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you..." He said sadly. Harry shook her head.

"It's alright Jack..." He looked up again, tears falling down his face.

"I forgive you." Harry moved closer, and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. He stiffened for a moment, but then he relaxed. Jack wrapped his arms around Harry and held her tight.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Harry woke up the next day, feeling like she had got hit by a cement truck. Rays of light that peeked through cracks left in the cave walls, shone brightly in her eyes. She brought up a shaky hand and shaded her eyes from the burning heat. She felt something wet hit her cheek. Harry stiffened. Another drop of languid hit her cheek. Harry moved her hand and wiped the liquid off. She looked at her finger that she had used to wipe her cheek. Her eyes widened. The pad of her finger was stained in a red substance. She looked slowly up.

A petrified scream echoed through the cave. Jack awoke with a start. He spotted Harry. She was backed against a wall. Her emerald eyes were looking up at the ceiling. Tears were shining brightly on her cheeks. Her eyes looked horrified.

Jack followed Harry's gaze. When he saw what Harry had spotted, his eyes turned as round as ovals.

Pinned to the roof of the cave in shackles was a man, he looked no older then fifteen. He was mutilated. His body was covered in long bloody cuts. His eyes were opened wide in fear. The boy's fingers were sticking out at odd angles.

Jack tore his eyes away from the poor soul. He looked over to Harry. She was petrified. Jack walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder but she didn't move.

"Harry?" Harry didn't utter a single word.

Jack sighed. He put a arm under Harry's legs and an arm around her waist. He picked her up slowly. Jack turned and began to walk quickly towards the cave opening.

Suddenly, a screeching noise began to sound. Jack let go of Harry, and covered his ears. Harry fell to the ground beside Harry. Jack came to his knees, his hands still covering his ears. He didn't even notice that Harry was not beside his anymore. In fact Harry was no where to be seen. The only thing that was in Harry's place was a trail of thick webbing.

Then, the screeching stopped. Jack moved his hands away from his ears. He looked beside him, but didn't see Harry. Jack's blue eyes widened.

He saw a trail of webbing. Jack got up, and began to follow the trail. He walked for several minutes until the trail stopped. Jack looked around. Jack looked to his left, and saw Harry! She was pinned against the wall, her arms were covered with the same webbing Jack had followed, along with her legs. Jack's eyes widened. He ran foreward. Jack put two fingers to Harry's neck. She was still alive. Jack gave a sigh. He reached into his belt, and pulled out a knife. Jack cut Harry free. He caught her as she fell forwards. As Jack caught Harry, he heard something. It sounded like someone was approaching him. Jack ly Harry down. He then turned around, and what he saw, made his stop dead in his tracks.

It was a giant spider. It's body was a snowy white, it had no more then eight eyes. They were a deep red. It's legs were thin, and long. When it opened it's mouth, it showed a set of thirty-five razor sharp teeth. At the back of the spider there was a pincer. Jack gave a gasp.

Before, Jack could do anything, the spider jumped at him. It's leg caught Jack in the side, pinning him to the cave wall. The spider leaned it, getting ready to bite him. Jack grabbed the spiders leg that was in his side, he broke the leg in half. The spider gave what seemed to be a scream. It was like a screech noise. Jack pulled the leg part that was sticking into his side, out. He jumped at the spider, and jabbed the leg into it's stomach. The spider gave one last screech before it crumbled to the ground, dead.

Jack ignored the growing pain in his side as he turned towards Harry. He walked over to her, and picked her up. Jack turned and ran out of the cave, not looking back.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) I know... SHORT! Sorry, i was just too tired to write anymore. I'll try to make the next one bigger. The chapter hasn't been edited yet. I'll do later. Sorry. And sorry it took so long to update, i've been REAL busy, and very sick. I've done alot of action for the last few chapters. I'll maybe do the next one slower. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, Bye!

Threesome: 8

Harry/Jack: 2

Harry/Draco: 5

(A/N) Only a few more chapters to vote! I think a few people voted twice, and i don't know if i got all the votes... I think i'm gonna do a threesome... Though it's gonna be hard to do, when i get Draco to find out. It seems not many people like Jack. I do, he's one of my favorite charaters. lol. To tell you guys, i'm probably gonna kill of Draco, and then Jack, and then get a new guy... i dunno.


	16. Broken Pasts, Courrupted Presents and

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Broken Pasts, Courrupted Presents, and Shattered Futures**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**ALERT! **_This chapter has scenes of violence, and some horror. If you don't like killing or anything like that, you don't have to read._

**(All reviews I have edited so people can read them better, so if you had any spelling mistakes I have corrected them. All corrections are in bold)**

**Sigi:** I do **like **Jack a lot. But i also like **Draco**. Maybe they could compete with each other for **Harry** and then kill off **Draco **or have a threesome i just don't know what to vote **for, but either** way i love your story please update **soon,** i know things come up

**Reply: **Jack's my favorite; I never really liked Draco till I started reading fan fics about him. I always thought Harry and Draco were such a cute couple, I'm not like _really _obsessed with them, it's more of Ginny/Harry, and Hermione/Ron. Well, it's gonna be hard for me to do Draco's reaction. I know what people do when they like someone, people do it to me, and my best friend Brooke, but it'll still be hard. If I could get some ideas Wink That would be awesome, and if I could get some ideas for further chapters. That would be even better. Ya, I never knew Jack would be in the story, so I screwed up mostly everything, lol. But I like Jack. He reflects some of my personalitly. I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll keep reading it, even if things don't turn out the way you expect them too. I will update as soon as I can, I'm sick a lot, and if I don't get caught up on school work I'll have to go back to school. I'm virtual school, which is on the computer, and thanks alot for reviewing, it means alot to know what people think... except when it's to critize me.

**Sweet-single: **ANYWAYZ I VOTE THREESOME!! UPDATE SOON! **P.S** **How** many times are we allowed to vote?

**Reply: **I already replied to this, but I'll answer it here to. Okay… Thanks for voting. I will definitely update soon. I said you can vote twice, but I change my mind, how about three times? It gives people more time to think... but if you're going to vote, i would soon, because times running out. Thanks for reviewing!

**Aisling-Siobhan: Really, really** sucks to be Harry!!

**Reply: **Ya, it does. I'm glad i don't have a mad man after me. lol.

**Whatsername916: **Threesomes are awesome. In reality i voted 2 times, but my friend was mean and forced me to vote for him. By the way, I never notice much grammar and spelling mistakes until someone mentions them... so in the future, PLEASE don't mention grammar. Otherwise you're going to have an angry fan on the loose. O.O  
It's great, please update.

**Reply: **Ya, they are. I like Threesome's... Unless it's like Ron/Hermione/Harry. Your friend is reading this too? That's awesome. That's good you haven't noticed many, people are always saying fix this and fix that... I try my best... but some people think it's not good enough. Sigh But what's good... I've got less reviews critizing me after like chapter five. Are you saying for ME not to mention grammar? Lol. Thanks! I will update as fast as i can. I like never sleep anymore... or eat, so when i get to write, i _am _so tired. Never good... Plus, i have alot of pressure on me at the moment. Well, thanks alot for reviewing.

**GrimWriter** **I** hate jack. He is just a random character to me. I **am **Harry/Draco all the way. Jack should die saving Harry, and Draco giving him respect for that...or something.  
GrimWriter

**Reply: **Well, you can't hate Jack unless you know him, and you really don't, so don't say you hate him just yet. Please don't think i'm being mean, 'cause i'm not meaning to. Harry and Draco are a good ship... I guess. I might get Jack _and_ Draco to die. I don't know... Draco might die like in the second... and Jack i think i will make him go evil, then in the later books, he is killed. I always have trouble killing off charaters, so i never kill Ron or Hermione, it's basically like people who weren't meantioned much in the books... Like Draco wasn't meantioned much till i think the sixth book... Thanks for reviewing, Grimwriter.

**Isie:** I vote Harry/Draco, Jack is an idiot, and Harry and Draco are perfect.

**Reply:** ... That's really not the best thing to say around me. I like Jack the best, because he reflects parts of me... I bet every boy in their teens acts like an idiot, so do some girls. Tell me, if you had an evil wizard as your father... I bet you'd be kinda idiotic. I know you have your own oppinion... But seeing as Jack/Harry are my favorite couple... That wasn't the best thing to say. Sorry if i'm being kinda a jerk, i'm just tired of people critising Jack, even though they don't know him, and i'm also very tired to. I was up all night doing school work. Well... There's your reply. well, anyway, thanks for reviewing, i hope what i have said won't stop you reading and reviewing.

**Author Note Reviews:**

**Me: Please, please Harry/Jack**

**Reply:** It's nice someone has voted for Harry/Jack:D I love the couple.

_(I'm already replied to this comment personaly, but i will again.)_

**Bleeding-Tears-06**: **An **idea for **writing a **song fic using **Evanescence's **song **Weight** of the **World**. **I **don't know what to tell you about **Just A Girl **you started realy good than it got confusing when you had **Harry **sleep with **Jack**, but that is just me i don't see **Harry** as a cheater.

**Reply: **I downloaded the song a few days ago... It's a very loud song, but it's basically good... I'll think about it... I know everything got confusing, and i'm sorry.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Deep in my soul  
My love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know  
The secret's bare  
The feelings show  
Dreaming far apart  
I make a wish on a shooting star

There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms i'll stay  
My only love  
Even though your gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
My only love

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) Hey, now here's the chapter.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Previously: Jack ignored the growing pain in his side as he turned towards Harry. He walked over to her, and picked her up. Jack turned and ran out of the cave, not looking back._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jack fell to the ground. His breath coming out in slow gasps. Blood covered his clothes. Blood was gushing from his wound.

Jack set Harry down gently, and leaned against a tree. He had run for twenty minutes, not stopping. He had just ran. Jack frowned. He had been a coward, he had never run away from a battle before, but all he knew was that he needed to save Harry. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her, no matter what happened to him, he was going to save her.

Jack looked at his side. His blood was beginning to trail on the ground, and he was beginning to feel weak. Jack gave a painful groan as he moved his body into a more comfortable position.

He put a hand over his wound, shut his eyes, and concentrated. With a blue glow, his side healed instantly.

Jack sighed approvingly at his now healed wound, but his smile faded when he heard harsh breathing. He turned his head and looked at Harry, and saw she was sweating. Her face was scrunched up in pain, and she had beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Jack crawled over to her. He put a blood covered hand to Harry's head. She was burning up. Jack grabbed her by the shoulders, and brought her to his chest.

_Harry was standing in complete darkness. There was no light, no sign of good, and no sign of Jack. Nothing… She was completely and utterly alone. _

_Suddenly, there was an explosion. Harry was blasted off her feet, and was slammed into the ground._

_Her hands were burnt and bleeding, and she had a severe burnt mark shadowing her cheek. Harry didn't notice the pain, she didn't even feel it. All it felt was like she had got poked with a needle. Harry's eyes looked at something that was just in front of her. _

_Where the explosion was, there was now a marble white door; it was glowing brightly, illuminating the surrounding area. She now saw where she was._

_The room was a black pit; there were no walls, doors, or windows. It was all just black. _

_Harry got to her feet, and walked unconsciously to the door. She grabbed the glowing handle, as she touched the handle her hand began to feel hot, and she began to feel a lot of feelings that weren't to do with what was happening to her. She felt happiness, Pain, Sadness, and Harry felt… Empty. Harry shrugged off the feelings. She gripped the door handle tighter. _

_As she opened the door, she was met by a blinding flash of white light. Harry ignored it. She took a step in. _

_Harry's body went cold. She felt like a whole bucket of ice water had been poured onto her. She wrapped her arms around herself, and shivered. It worsened with every moment. _

_Then, after many moments, it stopped. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, clutching her scar; it had burst in pain all of a sudden. Blood seeped through her fingers, and slipped down her face._

Jack tried to hold onto the screaming form of Harry, she was twisting this way and that. Her hands were clutching her scar, and blood was flowing down her face. He didn't know what had happened. All he remembered was that he had been holding onto Harry, and then all of a sudden, she began to scream. Jack held Harry to his chest, waiting for the screams to stop, then, they did. Jack sighed sadly. The front of his robes were covered with blood. But he didn't let Harry go.

_Harry felt the pain leave as soon as it had came. She opened her bloodshot eyes, and noticed that the scene had changed. She was now looking apoun Hogwarts, it looked unharmed, but the surroundings didn't look as lucky. _

_Spots of the grass had been burned, bodies covered the ground, blood was splattered everywhere, trees were knocked down and bushes were on fire. _

_Harry walked forward. She felt like she was going to retch. Harry observed everything around her. _

_Suddenly, she heard a scream. She snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Harry ran the way the scream had come. She stopped when she heard someone running her way. She jumped behind a bush, what she saw next terrified her. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Thick black doors opened with a terrifying screeching noise. Five robed figures strutted into the room.

Voldemort sat on his throne. He watched the Death Eaters approach him. They were empty handed. Voldemort glared at his Death Eaters. They cowered in fear.

"Do you have any news?" Said Voldemort coldly. One of the Death Eaters walked forward bravely.

"We weren't able to catch Potter and Jack my lord… But we think we know where they are…"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In Hogwarts, everything was silent. There were no laughing students, or lecturing teachers. Everyone was in their Common Rooms, either sitting in silence, or doing their Homework.

Once Harry had left, everything had changed.

Ron and Hermione sat in the seats by the fire. Both were silent. They hardly every talked to anyone, or even each other.

Everyone in the Common Room wore masks of depression. Their was no usual smiling faces. Everyone was just too depressed; there was also no chatter that always use to make the Common Room hard to study in.

Then, the Common Room door opened, and Professor McGonagall strode in. She weaved her way through the students. She stopped when she was right beside Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Can you please come with me?" The two shared a look.

"Why?" Asked Hermione. Hermione's voice was hoarse and rough.

"You'll see… Follow me." Replied the Professor. Ron and Hermione looked at each other again, before they got up and followed the Professor.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jack put Harry down onto the ground, and took off his jacket. He covered Harry with it. Jack then heard a twig snap. He stood up, and looked around.

Suddenly, a spell shot out of the bushes, and struck Jack in the chest. He was flung backwards. He hit a tree, and crumpled to the ground.

Death Eaters began appearing, some apparating, and some just walking out from behind trees and bushes.

A sum of five Death Eaters had their wands pointed at the injured form of Jack. A Death Eater walked up to Harry, bent beside her, and put a hand to her neck, feeling her pulse.

"She's still alive." Said the Death Eater. Jack looked around, hoping to find a way out of this mess, but when he found none, he turned his head, and looked at the five death eaters in front of him.

Then, another pop sounded, signaling the arrival of another Death Eater. But when Jack saw who it was, he was paralyzed with fear. Red, pitless, emotionless eyes swept the scene.

Voldemorts eyes locked with Jack's for a moment, and then he looked at Harry. Voldemort walked up to Harry. He put his arm under her legs and one under her back. He picked her up, and looked around.

"Grab the boy, and let's go." Said Voldemort coldly. The Death Eaters nodded. One Death Eater flicked his wand, and ropes tied Jack's hand's together. Another Death Eater walked up to Jack, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Jack gave a cry of pain. His shoulder was sore from colliding with the tree.

Then, Jack felt a hook behind his navel, and knew the Death Eater was apparating. Then, everything went black.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Harry watched an older version of herself stumble forward. Her waist was bleeding heavily, she have a cut on her lip, one across her lip, and had a bruise covering her chin, and a deep cut just at the edge of her left eyebrow. She was extremely pale and looked really tired. _

_As Harry was running she tripped over a root that was sticking dangerously above the ground. She watched herself get up quickly. Harry saw that her jeans had ripped at the knees and had continued down just before the end of her pant legs. Her shins and knees were bleeding heavily. Also, her top was covered with dry mud. _

_Harry got up and followed the older her. She watched as she jumped bushes, dogged trees and roots, and ducked whenever a branch was about to hit her. Every now and then, Harry watched as she tripped, making herself even more filthy. _

_When Harry reached a clearing, a curse shot out from between two trees. It hit the older Harry. Harry watched in slow motion as she fell to the ground, and was unmoving. Harry wanted to get up and help, but she couldn't. _

_Death eaters apparated and ran to the fallen form of Harry. There was no more then twenty Death Eaters, all their wands points at Harry's back. Then, another figure appeared. Harry gasped. It was Voldemort. _

_His eyes looked around, like he knew someone was watching. Harry ducked down farther. Voldemort then turned his attention to the other Harry. He smiled victoriously. He walked up to her and flipped her over. _

_Harry's eyes were halfway open, she had mud smudges on her face, her clothes were ripped, and were stained with blood. The corner of Harry's mouth was bleeding. Harry could tell that she was awake, she was just stunned. _

_Voldemort pointed his wand at her chest, and muttered the counter curse. Harry opened her eyes fully. When she saw Voldemort, she stiffened. Voldemort stood up, and took a step back, Harry watched the other Harry watch him back up, her eyes were bloodshot, and she had a frightened glint in her eyes. Voldemort nodded to the Death Eaters closest to Harry. _

_Two Death Eaters walked over to Harry. They grabbed her by the shoulders, and made her stand up. Voldemort smiled at the shocked face of his enemy. Before Harry got a chance to say anything. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. _

_"Crucio." He said. The Death Eaters dropped Harry when she began to shake and scream in pain. After a few minutes, Voldemort lifted the curse. Harry was left laying and panting on the ground. _

_Harry looked up at Voldemort, her eyes full of pain and anger. Voldemort smirked. _

_"So, this is the end of the famous Harry Potter? What a pity..." Said Voldemort coldy. Voldemort said the torture curse again, and watched with amusment, as Harry shook and screamed on the ground. _

_"Now the wizardring world will have no hope. You see... This proves that you were never stronger then me... In the end... I, lord Voldemort, best wizard in the world, destroyed Harry Potter, The-girl-who-lived, Savior of the wizardring world, and Triwizard champion." Voldemort gave a cold chilling laugh. Harry shivered._

_"Farewell Harry Potter." Said Voldemort. Harry watched as the other Harry's eyes widened in fear. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot from Voldemort's wand. _

_"NO!" Screamed Harry. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ron and Hermione followed McGonagall down hallway after hallway, till they finally reached Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall gave the password. (Chocolate Frogs)

Ron and Hermione followed McGonagall up the passage way. The professor opened the door that led to Dumbledore's living quaters. When they got into the room, Hermione and Ron saw Draco was in the room.

Ron, Hermione, and Draco looked at each other for a few short minutes.

"Please sit down." Came Dumbledore's voice, making Ron and Hermione jump. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk; his eyes were on Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione took the only two remaining seats.

"Tea?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No Thanks." Replied Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"So, what did you want to talk about sir?" Asked Hermione. Dumbledore gave a sigh. He shut his eyes for a few minutes, before reopening them, and looking at the three teens.

"Harry is alive."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Jack came around, he was in a cell. It was like any cell. It had cement walls, no windows, and bars for the door.

Jack tried to move his hands, but found he couldn't. He looked at his wrists, and saw they were in manacles which were chained to the wall. Jack frowned.

Jack tried to break the chains, but after many failed efforts, he gave up. Jack looked around for Harry, but found she was no where in sigh.

Just then, the door opened, and three Death Eaters walked in. Jack glared at them.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence." Said one of the Death Eaters. Jack didn't say anything; he just looked at the three Death Eaters. One Death Eater flicked his wand, and the manacles binding him disappeared. But, then the second Death Eater waved his wand, and the manacles were now replaced by ropes.

One Death Eater walked up to him, and grabbed one of his arms, the Death Eater closest to the door approached Jack, and grabbed his other arm. The Death Eaters pulled Jack to his feet.

The Death Eater that had tied him up moved out of the way, so that they could get past. The Death Eaters dragged Jack out of the room, all the while, he fought as best as he could against him, but he was feeling really weak.

The last Death Eater walked behind him. Soon, Jack found himself in front of two giant doors. Both were black. The Death Eaters pushed open the doors, and dragged Jack forward,

When Jack got inside, he saw Death Eaters lined at every wall, and when Jack looked forward, he saw Voldemort sitting on his throne. He was twirling his wand in his hands, and his eyes never left Jack's face. Jack avoided the pitless red eyes that were staring down at him. It reminded him of when he first met Voldemort. How the Dark Lord's red eyes had just stared at Jack.

Jack looked around the room and saw Harry. Her back was leaning against the wall nearest to Voldemort, her hands were in chains.

Jack felt himself get pushed to the ground. He didn't make a sound, nor did he say anything. He just lied there,

Then, Jack felt himself get tugged to his feet. Jack was then forced to look at Voldemort. Jack shuddered inwardly, as Voldemort's cold eyes looked at him. Voldemort smirked at Jack's obvious restlessness.

"Hello, Jack. Nice of you to join us. Trust me, you won't be getting away this time." Said Voldemort. For once, Jack knew Voldemort was right… There was no way out, He was going to die and their was nothing he could do..

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Voldemort looked towards Harry's hiding spot. He was the only one who had heard her shout. Harry crouched deeper down behind the bush where she was trying to hide. The Death Eaters were too busy laughing and rejoicing, that they didn't notice their master looking around in suspicion, nor had they even heard her yell._

_Voldemort's eyes looked at the bush where Harry was. He walked towards the shrub. With every footstep he took, Harry felt her heart beat faster. Harry began to get terrified. _

_Harry crouched as far down as she could. Soon, Voldemort was standing right over the bush. He looked down, and for a few seconds, his and Harry's eyes locked. Voldemort lifted his wand, so it was pointed at Harry. But, Before he got a chance to say a spell, the scene began to dissolve. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Headmaster's office was quiet. No one moved or made a sound. Everyone was in shock. Draco, Ron, and Hermione were extemely pale, one might mistake them as dead.

Hermione was the first one to speak;

"Wh-what?" Said Hermione.

"Are you serious?" Asked Draco. For once in a long while, Draco's eyes began to shine.

"I know this will come as a bit of a shock after what has happened but..." Said Dumbledore.

"How…What… Who… How do you know this?" Interrupted Ron. Dumbledore gave a sigh. No one answered Ron. Everyone just sat in silence.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jack looked at Voldemort. His eyes were glitering with fear.

"Wh-what do you want?" Voldemort smirked.

"I want a lot of things Jack." Jack glared angrily as the Dark Lord.

"What do you want with me and Harry?" Voldemort smirked again.

"You already know the answer to that question." Said Voldemort, a small smile playing on his lips.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Harry watched as the scene disappeared, and was replaced by a different one. Harry was now standing in the Great Hall. Students were cowering by the walls. Death Eaters were standing in the Great Hall, their wands pointed in every direction. _

_Harry looked around, and saw that Draco was lying on the floor. His hair was in a mess, and his eyes were empty of emotions, only pain and betrayal showed. _

_Voldemort had his wand pointed at Draco. _

"_This is what happens to all who betray the Dark Lord." Bellowed Voldemort, telling everyone what would happen if they tried anything. Voldemort looked around the room for a moment, his eyes sweeping over all of the terrified students. Then, he turned his attention back to Draco. He gave Draco a sly smile. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" Harry gave a gasp as Draco lie on the ground... His eyes were blank, and his face was left in a look of pure sadness. He was dead. Harry felt tears slip down her face. _

_Then, the doors of the Great Hall burst open, and Jack came rushing in. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jack shut his eyes for a minute, then he opened them again, and looked at Voldemort with emotionless eyes.

"Let Harry go… and I'll give you anything you want." Voldemort shook his head.

"I don't think so… I've been wanting to get my hands on Harry for years; I'm not going to let her go now." Said Voldemort.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jack's eyes swept the scene, then he looked at Voldemort with fury in his eyes. _

_"Why?" Asked Jack. Voldemort smirked at Jack. _

_"You know why." Jack raised his wand. _

_"Expelliarmus!" The curse left Jack's wand, and shot at Voldemort. The Dark Lord deflected it. Voldemort then raised his wand, and pointed it at Jack. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" Before Jack could move, the curse hit him in the chest. He was flung backwards. _

_Harry watched in horror as Jack smashed into the wall. His body hit the wall with such force that the wall was left with a big dent in it. _

_Jack fell to the floor... Dead... _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Everything began to come into focus as Harry blinked her eyes. She had finally woken up. _HH_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy! Sorry if you don't like the chapter... I am really tired, hungry, and stressed, that i didn't write some parts as good as i could. But, hope you still enjoy.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) Here is the author note i posted some time ago, i am too tired to edit it... cause i have wrote the next chapter, i don't need the part about this chapter... so hope you know that...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Author note for JUST A GIRL:

Hey, this is the Author... I was just saying that i won't be able to update very much... I will be posting this on my other fan fics as well. I have no idea what to write, and my computer is freezing and stuff. If you can help me figure out what to write... Just review and give me ideas... I would really appreciate it... Whoever gives me an idea; I will dedicate the chapter to them or any upcoming chapters. The chapter I'm writing now, It's called; **Broken Pasts, Courrupted Presents, and Shattered Futures. **I'm almost halfway done, and another problem is that i have lost all insperation to write... My dad says it happens alot. If i could get some, i would appreciate it, and if you have checked out my page, and seen a fan fic that looks interesting, in my Upcoming Fan Fics: Just point it out and i will start writing it, and if you have any tips, I would be glad to hear them. Fan fics I'm writing now and haven't yet posted are;

**A New Beginning:** It's about a eleven year old girl named Amanda Daniels. I'm trying to make a fan fic that doesn't have Harry much in it. But it will have Harry.

**The Shattered Past:** _Summary; _Jenny Potter has a horrible past. Her brother was taken, and she needs to find him.

**Pain, Misery, and Love rewrite**. (No summary)

**Do You Love Me:** _Summary;_ Harry and Ginny have been happily married for six years, But Harry has a problem, he doesn't know if Ginny _really_ loves him... and now it's time to find out.

**Harry and the Room of Planets:** Harry Potter and the Fight at the Ministry Rewrite. (No Summary)

**The Graveyard: **This is my version of How Voldemort is revived.

**Harry Potter and the Discovery rewrite.**

**There's No Light and Dark in War, Only Grey: **_Summary;_ Lily and James are not killed. Harry is taken away when he is five. Nine years later a fourteen year old teenager is killing for Voldemort. The Order kidnaps him. When they find out it's Harry, everything begins to change. Inspired by the Darkness Within by Kurinoone.

Okay... That's practically it. I was wondering... How many books should i have for this series, and how many chapters for this story; Just a Girl. Oh... And if you have any ideas for any upcoming chapters, and any sequels to this story that would make the series more interesting... Please speak out, and any characters, that you want... Tell me what their personality is, and I'll give them a look... Or if you want, you can tell me what you want them to look like... I would really appreciate it... Thanks... Oh... And if you have an idea and you don't want other people seeing it... Go to my page, and send me a message... Or you could email me or add me on MSN... These are my emails... or only email and because i never go on them, you can add or email me at If you don't want to contact me on MSN, you can contact me at IMVU or Maplestory. My IMVU account is: Mandysummers3, or Ashatteredpast, and on Maplestory, my account is: Jennysummers... I think... When i finish the next chapter... This will be deleted... But I'll add it to the chapter... At the bottom, so you know that I'm still open for ideas... So, when i delete this and i put my new chapter on, it won't let you review to the chapter that i just uploaded. So, if you want to review for the chapter and it doesn't let you... you can send me a message, and I'll either reply to it... or I'll answer in my chapter... I'll probably answer in my new chapter anyways... Thanks. Bye.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Threesome: 9

Harry/Jack: 3

Harry/Draco: 6

(A/N) Please, if you haven't voted, please do now... If i have missed anything... like a review or something, please tell me... and if you have any ideas for any future chapters or stories, please share. Thanks.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Return to Top


	17. The Snakes Den

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Snakes Den**

XxXxX

_(A/N)_ Personally, I thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Sorry for taking so incredibly long to update, I've been really busy. But all your reviews have meant so much, and all of you who love this story, thanks for staying with me, thanks; I'll try to make this chapter longer.

If someone's really your friend, they'll stay beside you till the world comes to an end – This IS wrote by me:D

XxXxX

Harry gave a cry of pain as she was thrown carelessly onto the floor of a room. She heard the Death Eaters laugh and heard the door slam with a bang. She lay where she was for several minutes. Her throat was raw from all her screaming earlier, her scar was burning painfully, and her muscles were throbbing in pain. She winced as she tried sitting up. A curtain of hair fell down and covered half her face. She managed to sit up but nearly collapsed again at the smell that met her nostrils. She put her hand over her mouth and nose, muffling a gasp. Her eyes were watering. The room smelled of rotten flesh and – Of Course – Blood.

Harry looked around the room. The walls were made of black rock, and the floor was cement. There was one window with bars and there was a bench in the far corner of the room, it was made of the same kind of rock as the walls, only it was grey. The ceiling looked exact to the floor and there was one door on the north wall, it was made of steel. It had a square opening near the bottom, probably so they could give their prisoners food. There were piles of bones in every corner, and there were smears of blood on the walls, floor, ceiling and bars of the window and door.

Harry gave the room a disgusted look. Don't Death Eaters know how to keep a room clean? As Harry moved her arm from her mouth, she gave another cough and put her hand back. Then she had an idea. She moved her hand reluctantly, and her eyebrows knitted in disgust. She then grabbed her sleeve and began tears a large piece off. One she was finished, she took it and put it over her mouth and nose, and tied the ends together at the back of her. It took awhile with her hair and her because her hands were trembling, but soon she managed. It didn't make the smell go away completely, but it wasn't as bad for her.

Harry then got to her feet, her muscles screaming in protest at her sudden movement. She fell to the ground a few times till she managed to stand without falling over. Her legs shook – Harry was afraid her legs wouldn't support her – But after a few minutes of standing her legs began to settle. She took a few small steps and sighed in relief as she didn't fall. She took a few more steps till she reached the bench. She then sat down, her muscles relaxed. She then leaned against the wall, despite being in pain, she was extremely tired. She didn't know how, but somehow she managed to fall asleep. Her dreams were plagued with nightmares and worries.

**XxXxX**

Harry awoke from her disturbed sleep by the sound of footsteps. She – surprised and worried – jumped to her feet and pulled off her cloth and shoved it in her pocket. Just as she did this, the stench of the room hit her with full force, but she tried to ignore it as best as she could.

The door opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy. He had a grin plastered on his face. Harry frowned. What _was_ he so happy about? But she knew she would soon find out.

Lucius kept walking till they were face-to-face, his grin widened, Harry glared at Lucius.

"What?" She said in irritation. "Our lord has asked me to bring you to him." He said, still grinning. She clenched her jaw in anger. "Too bad!" She screamed angrily. "I will not go." She glared at Lucius but his grin widened still – if that was even possible. Lucius gave her a look she couldn't understand. "I was hoping you'd say that." Before Harry had a chance to react, she was hit with the Crucio curse.

She fell back, hitting her shoulder on the edge of the bench; Harry knew there'd be a bruise there later.

She fell to the ground, withering and screaming in pain – not having fully recovered from the last time the curse had been used on her – It felt like her spine was going to snap in half by the way her body kept jerking. Not wanting to give Malfoy the satisfaction of hearing her scream, she bit her lip. Blood began to pour down her lip and splashed on the ground. If felt like an eternity till the curse ended. She lay panting on the ground, her lip had stopped bleeding.

Before she had time to catch her breathe or understand what just happened, Malfoy grabbed her arm, dragging her to her feet. She shook while Malfoy dragged her out. He was basically half-carrying, half-dragging her through the hallways. She couldn't see too much, her shaking was affecting her eye-sight. Before she knew it, she was thrown to the ground by someone's feet.

Harry looked up weakly. As she met the person's eyes, she gasped and jumped to her feet, but lost her balance and fell to the ground painfully, landing on her back. She sat up. Red eyes watched in amusement.

Voldemort gave a smirk as Harry flinched painfully. Her body was still sore from all the torture she had endured. The Dark Lord looked down at her, but she avoided his eyes.

Voldemort then raised her wand and she looked up at him. He gave her a smirk. "Crucio!"

**XxXxX**

Jack wearily opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room with cement walls and its roof and floor were made out of rocks. There was nothing in the room besides a pile of blankets in the far corner. There were no windows and only one door. The door was made out of wood. It looked like it was above to crumble. Jack rolled his eyes. He was smarter then to fall for that old trick.

He got to his feet. The smell of the room didn't bother him, he was use to it. Having spent all his life in a room like this. His legs were shaky so he had problems standing.

Then, his thoughts drifted to Harry. Was she alright? Was she safe? He didn't know. He ran a hand through his hair and began pacing angrily. After a few minutes he stopped and kicked the wall closest to him. He made no noise as all the bones in his leg broke. He was use to pain.

He then turned and went to a corner and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face into his knees. Then he did something he promised himself he would never do, He cried.

**XxXxX**

Harry was curled up on the floor of her cell, crying. She had never cried before, but today she couldn't stop. It felt so good, to let everything out. All the pain she had endured, all the misery she had to live through all day, the feeling of being lonely and unwanted, which she had felt for years.

She quietly shushed herself, slapping herself for being weak. She had to be strong, if she wasn't… She could never destroy Voldemort. She had to stop acting like a weak peasant, and start acting like a champion.

She wiped her eyes as she got to her feet. She held her tears back. Harry then went and sat on the bench, a small smile on her face. She was going to defeat the dark lord, even if she couldn't… She'd die trying.

She shut her eyes and was soon asleep.

**XxXxX**

Voldemort sat on his throne, smirking at what had happened earlier. Harry's screams were still ringing in his ears. He had her in his possession, the Chosen One, soon the wizardrying world would soon crumble around him, and Potter would help him achieve it.

But she still hadn't told him what he wanted to know. Voldemort suspected she didn't know, but that couldn't be right. Dumbledore wasn't foolish enough to keep it hidden... Or was he? Maybe he suspected Potter would be in danger? That was like the old man. Foolish and weak… Too keep something like that hidden from Potter; did he ever think she would be better off knowing? But that old man never seemed to do what was right. He had screwed up everything, and Voldemort was going to enjoy destroying him.

**XxXxX**

Draco sat quietly in the Slytherin Common Room, his face was unreadable and he looked as if he was a walking corpse. His face was paler then the whitest chalk and his hair was messy. Also, his fingers were painted with blood, and his eyes were glazed over, almost as if he was sleepwalking. He had dark circles under his eyes, and wore untidy and dirty robes. He looked as If he had been to the depths of hell and back again.

The window was open, and rain was raining into the Common Room. Soaking books and robes, unlighting the fire, and most of the rain was hitting Draco, he was now soaked from head to foot.

Tears threatened to fall, but Draco didn't let them, he wouldn't. Draco shut his eyes, black consuming his vision. Before he knew what happened, the world slipped from his vision.

**XxXxX**

Sirius and Remus were sitting in two armchairs in Grimmauld Place, infront of a burning fire. Sirius had tear falling down his face and Remus looked old and tired.

_How could I let this happen? Harry was my responsibility. Mine… and I let her down…_ Sirius thought to himself.

Remus watched his troubled friend. It tore him up inside to watch him lose himself. "We'll get her back, Sirius." Said Remus, breaking the silence. Sirius looked over, wiping his eyes. "Do you really think we will?" He asked. Remus nodded. "Of course." He gave Sirius a small smile, which he returned.

Sirius hoped Remus was right, because he couldn't stand waiting; He had to get her back… and soon.

**XxXxX**

Hermione and Ron sat in their Common Room. Hermione was crying, her face was buried into her knees, and Ron was just staring at the fire.

How could this have happened? Harry had done nothing to deserve this… any of this… He should have protected him. He was her bestfriend. But he had done nothing…

Ron looked over to Hermione. Why had any of this happened? Ron would never know, but he couldn't do anything but stay out of the way.

He got up and wrapped his arms around Hermione. Hermione then buried her head into Ron's chest.

**XxXxX**

CRASH! A door was blow off its hinges, and went flying down the hall, knocking out four people.

A person… No beast went running through the door way, a look in its eyes. It knocked no more then five people off their feet and kept running.

He was free… and would wreak havoc in this place… They would pay, and he would see to it.

**XxXxX**

(A/N) Hope you liked! Sorry it wasn't very long, I couldn't figure out what to write. Please review!


	18. Flight

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Flight**

--

A fire was light and was giving off a dim light, barely lighting up the surrounding area. The crackling of the fire and the chirping of crickets and even the calling of birds were the only noise that could be heard. A young adult sat away from the fire, none of its light could reach him. All that could be seen were his eyes, His blue eyes.

His eyes were staring at a figure not to far from himself. It was a girl of merely 15-16 years of age. She lay on the ground, her skin was deathly pale and her cheeks were sporting a bright pink blush. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. Her chest rose then fell. She had a mere black robe covering her and her head was rested upon a mold of dirt. Her arms were by her side. She looked tired; she looked like she was merely sleeping.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, his face etched with worry; he didn't know what to do. What could he do? When he moved his hand, his hair fell in curtains in front of his eyes.

He brushed the hair away but all that happened was that it fell back over his eyes. He got to his feet and walked over to Harry, he watched her for a few seconds, before he fell onto his knees by her side. He grasped her hand; it was as cold as ice.

Just then, she began to twitch and turn, screaming. Jack's eye widened. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to keep her steady, but it was no use. She was having some sort of fit and every passing moment it was getting worse.

Harry pulled this way and that; it was hard for Jack to keep her still. She was coughing to, coughing what looked suspiciously like blood. Every now and then she would begin to gag, like she was choking but would always stop every few minutes. It was a gruesome sight. Her screams got louder and more pain filled. Her eyes were slits of white. Her face showed pain and lots of it.

Just then, she gave one more scream and a dark purple flash lit up the area. Jack was throw in the air and went soaring backwards. His back smashed into the trunk of a tree and he fell to the ground, his back was pulsing with pain. He could barely see anything of his surroundings, only the moving body of Harry.

Jack reached out a hand, trying to reach her. But she was to far away. Jack grasped the ground. He rolled slowly onto his stomach and began moving. He grasped the ground, pulling out grass and dirt as he went.

After many slow minutes, He reached Harry. He managed to sit up but everything became blurry. He shook his head to clear it and looked down at Harry.  
She wasn't breathing.

--

** Flashback **

"Jack?! Jack?!" Harry ran over to the form of her fallen comrade, His eyes were open but he wasn't awake. He turned him onto her back and felt for a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief, He was alive.

She got to her feet and hoisted Jack up. She wrapped his arm around her neck and wrapped her arm around his back, supporting him, and then she began walking. He wasn't as heavy as she expected, but heavy none the less.

Before she had taken more then 3 steps, she was thrown sideways, Jack slipped out of her grasp. She flew with such sped that she was surprised she didn't hit anything. She hit the floor beside one of the black walls.

She heard a bitter laugh. She turned over so she was lying on her back. Bellatrix Lestrange was approaching her. A smirk plastered over her face.

She recognized her from the Daily Prophet. She was one of the escapees from Azkaban. She had been the one to torture Neville Longbottom's parents into insanity. Harry felt rage build up inside her as she thought of Neville. She was going to PAY for what she had gone!

"Well, well, well… Look what we have here…" Harry glared at her. That just amused the crazed women further.

"The dark lord will be pleased when I give you to him, Potter"

"You're crazy!" More laughter. Bellatrix stared at her, a big grin plastered over her face. She raised her wand and shouted a spell. A jet of black light hit her in the chest. She felt as if someone had taken a wooden spear and stabbed her where the spell had struck. She gave a gasp of pain and felt as if electric jolts were surging through her body.

"Just incase you try to escape again." Bellatrix gave a crazed smile. Harry glared at her. As Bellatrix approached, Harry took her leg and kicked the other witch in the shin. The witch gave a yelp and jumped backwards, clutching her foot in pain. Harry got to her feet and punched the women in the nose, successfully breaking it. Bellatrix fell to the ground, clutching her broken nose. Her fingers were stained with blood.

Harry turned around and ran towards Jack, she grabbed him again, and ran off, leaving a whimpering Bellatrix behind.

--

** End of Flashback **

Draco, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in Dumbledore's office; he had called them all up here. What had he wanted? Wondered Draco. What if it was about Harry? Probably not… but still… what if they had news about her?! He snorted to himself. Ya, right… the aurors did dick all so WHY, in the name of Merlin, would they help now?

The door to the office opened, Draco snapped his head up and looked at who had entered. Dumbledore stood before them, a grave look on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?! Is it about Harry?" Whimpered Hermione. Dumbledore looked at the three of them. All their attention was on him, waiting… hoping. The old wizard nodded.

"Yes… she's been found…" No one spoke… to shocked to say anything. Ron was the one to break the silence.

"What is wrong with her?"

--

(A/N) Sorry it's so short and sorry it's been so long. I had writers block and have been terribly busy :S Guess what? I'm turning 15 on the 17th of January:D YIPPIE:D Hehe, well hope you enjoyed! Please review. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Peace out for now:D


	19. Heartbroken by a Raven

Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Heartbroken by a Raven**

--

OH MY GOSH! I AM UPDATING! D: It's a miracle! Mwahaha, hope you like dudes and dudettes! 

--

_Previously: _

"_What is it? What's wrong?! Is it about Harry?" Whimpered Hermione. Dumbledore looked at the three of them. All their attention was on him, waiting… hoping. The old wizard nodded. _

_"Yes… she's been found…" No one spoke… to shocked to say anything. Ron was the one to break the silence. _

_"What is wrong with her?" _

--

Harry opened her heavy eyelids so that she could only see a slit. Her breathing was rasping and harsh and it burned her tender throat. She tried swallowing but nearly cried out, her throat was on fire. She rammed her eyes closed.

Harry then slowly slid her eyes open when she heard a noise near her bed. She was in, obviously, a hospital bed. Harry looked to her left, and sitting in the chair beside her bed was Draco.

Harry gave a gasp that came out more as a strangled groan. Draco, who had been resting his head on the wall, opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at Harry with swollen eyes. He looked so… Helpless.

"D…r…ac…co?" She hissed. The Malfoy said nothing, he just stared at Harry.

Harry looked past Draco and saw…Jack! He looked alright, he was a bit pale but on the plus side, he was breathing. Harry moved her eyes back to look at Draco. The blonde gave a smirk.

"Who is he, Harry?" Harry didn't say anything, she couldn't. All she did was look away. Her silence and lack of eye contact was enough of an answer for him. "I see…I guess then, _Potter_… Consider who you want to be with most; don't talk to me till then. Goodbye." Draco got up and made to leave. Harry sat up in the bed and looked after him with scared eyes. She wanted to yell out to him, to stop him, but she couldn't. Her voice was frozen, so was her body. She couldn't do anything to stop him.

Draco stopped just before opening the wooden door. He looked back at Harry and said his last parting words. "And I hope you choose wisely, _Harry_." And with that said, the young Malfoy swung open the door and rushed out.

Harry fell back onto her pillows and felt tears rush down her face. What was she to do now?

--

(A/N): Drum Roll! Dum! Dum! Dum! The plot things! Ha-ha!

I know it's short but I want to be evil and leave you in suspense

You can contact me at – 


	20. And then She

Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

**And then she…**

--

Another chapter! HAHA! WOOHOO!

--

_Previously: _

_Draco stopped just before opening the wooden door. He looked back at Harry and said his last parting words. "And I hope you choose wisely, Harry." And with that said, the young Malfoy swung open the door and rushed out. _

_Harry fell back onto her pillows and felt tears rush down her face. What was she to do now?_

--

Harry was to be released from the hospital in three days. Jack had _yet _to wake up. Everyday, Harry would get out of her own bed and come and lay down besides Jack. She hadn't cried at all since Draco left, she couldn't bring herself to shed anymore tears. They hadn't don't anything do her, except make her weak.

Ron and Hermione visited her every day. Hermione kept bringing her school work that she missed. Harry wasn't all that excited but what did it matter? Hermione was _trying_ to cheer her up; it was a failed attempt though. Ron would bring Quidditch magazines and joke supplies from Zonkos and sometimes from Fred and George's shop.

Tonks, Mad-Eye and Lupin visited him every few days. They would have brought Sirius… but Dumbledore had confined the Black to his house.

Harry had been in the hospital for 3 weeks. She hadn't heard a _word_ from Draco, _not one_ word. She _wanted_ to talk to him; she_ needed_ to talk to him. She wanted to apologize, just to talk to him. She'd written him letters but had got no reply.

--

Today was Friday, the day she was going to be released. She was packing up her things into a medium sized blue back-pack, which Hermione had given to her. Harry heard movement. She turned around and dropped the glass battle of water she was holding. _Cr-r-ack_…_ CRASH_! Glass littered the ground and a small puddle of water had formed. Harry didn't even notice, because… right now, Jack had opened his eyes and was gazing at Harry.

"J-jack?" Harry let a few tears fall before she ran over to Jack, crushing the already broken pieces of glass under her foot. She jumped at Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her head into his chest and cried.

Jack was surprised so he didn't move for a few minutes, enough for Harry to compose herself. She gave Jack a smile and Jack smiled back.

--

Voldemort stood in the center of a gigantic cave-like room. Nagini was wrapped around his arm.

"Are you sure about this master?" Asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you questioning me, Malfoy?"

"I was just…"

"It's none of your concern. Bring him in!"

Two death eaters opened the double doors and following them was…

"You understand what you are to do, Young Malfoy?"

"Yes, Master." Said Draco, looking up with cold, grey eyes.

--

Boohya! How is THIS for a plot? 

I know it's super short… Sorry

Thanks to all my readers who have reviewed to my author note. All of you rock! Sorry I've been such a… jerk and I haven't been updating. I got really sick and have been seeing doctors. Well… please review


	21. A Book, A rainstorm, and 2 Men

Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

A Book, A rainstorm, and 2 men

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nope. But I own the characters I make and the plot to this fanfic. Giggles GO ME! **

**BETA NEEDED! If you want to beta, send me a PM or just review this story. Thanks.**

**(A.N.) Hey, Just a Girl readers, I was wondering… Should I make a new character? I'm not sure, so I thought I'd ask. If people say yes, then I will. If I do, should the character be a girl or boy? **

--

It had been three days since Jack had woken up. He hadn't been released from the hospital because the doctors wanted to make sure he'd be alright.

"Hey, Harry?" Said Jack.

"Hm?"

"Ever thought about changing your name? Because after all… Harry was what people called you when they thought you were a boy. Correct?"

"I guess I should change it… But, I don't know what I want my name to be."

Jacks face split into a smile and he reached under his pillow and pulled out a book. It was small, not very big at all. It had a brown cover, and couldn't have had over 90 pages. Jack handed Harry the book but she didn't take it. "What's that?"

"It's a book?"

"That's not what I-"

"I know… It's a book on names. I thought it might help." Harry smiled and took the book gently and looked at the front. The book had no title and there was no given name for the author.

"Uhm… Jack? If you've been in the hospital… How did you get this book?"

Jack smirked and leaned into his pillows. "I had Hermione pick it up for me."

"Oh… right. Well, thank you Jack. Well, I have to go." Harry got to her feet, and leaned over and kissed Jacks forehead. "Bye."

--

Harry was walking through London, the names book held tightly in her hand. Grey storm clouds were looming in the sky and thunder began to roar.

Harry looked to the sky and suddenly a rain drop hit her cheek. She frowned, shoved the book into her jacket, inside pocket and ran for it.

Rain poured down. Ahead, Harry spotted a save haven. It was a kid's playground. It had 3 slides and two monkey bars and wood was used to hold it all together. Underneath the wood, it was dry.

Harry raced to the playground and huddled underneath. She lay with her back leaned against a bar of wood and she hugged her legs to her chest.

Just then, Harry had a strange feeling. She looked towards the street. Somebody rounded a corner; he wore a black jacket with the hood pulled up to obscure his face. Harry then moved a couple inches so that whoever it was wouldn't see her. She was then aware of somebody sitting on a bench in front of the park.

The first person sat on the bench and looked around, that was when Harry saw his face.

Draco started talking to the mystery man. After five minutes, the man reached into his coat and pulled something out. It was a piece of paper that was incased in plastic, so it wouldn't get wet.

Harry wished she could see who this guy was, but he was also wearing a hood.

Draco took the paper and nodded his head. He got to his feet and walked off.

Harry's gaze then went to the other man. He then stood up and his hood fell off. It was…

--

(A/N) NOT the best chapter, I know. Sorry it's not very good… I have a fever and I'm tired. Lol. So, any GUESSES on whom the mysterious man is?


	22. A Ferret and A Raven

Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

A Ferret and a Raven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It would be cool if I did, though**

--

_Previously: Harry's gaze then went to the other man. He then stood up and his hood fell off. It was… _

--

Three Days Later –

It'd been three days since that day. Draco was working with Lucius Malfoy… Draco had converted… It was so obvious! She was so stupid! If she hadn't been such an idiot, he wouldn't be a Death Eater! It was all her fault!

She sighed. There was nothing she could do about it now. She wasn't going to tell Dumbledore or anybody else.

Well, Jack was getting out of the hospital tomorrow, which was good. She hadn't gone to see him in three days; she hoped he wasn't TOO angry at her.

Also, Harry had noticed her hair and facial features had changed slightly from her adventures in Riddle Manor. Her hair had gotten longer and the blonde was gone from her hair. Her hair use to be golden blonde and use to be just above her shoulders. Now it was light brown and was a couple inches above her elbow. Her eyes had turned a dull green and her skin had gone as white as the winter snow. She even grew 3 inches.

Harry ran a hand through her hair and continued looking at the book of names Jack had got her. She really liked this one name; Harriet. It wasn't much different than Harry. She'd ask Jack about it tomorrow.

She sighed. Right at the moment, she had returned back to Hogwarts. She had missed two months of school. It was December. (A/N. Blah. I didn't know which month she had gotten lost in the woods… So I just guessed.) She had a lot of homework to do. In two weeks, it would be Christmas! She had so much shopping to do. Everyone had left for the holidays. The Weasley's had asked if she wanted to go to the Burrow, but she had refused. She wanted to just be alone.

Harry walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Halfway up, she lost her footing and went crashing down the stairs. She fell all the way down and slid a couple feet away from the bottom step. She lay on her stomach, groaning. Harry tried to move her arms, but they hurt too much. One thought kept running through her brain, she was a complete and total klutz!

--

Draco had stayed at Hogwarts for winter; he didn't want to be around his Dad. Lucius was already too suspicious of him. He didn't know why he joined the Dark Lord. He just knew… he wanted revenge on Jack… Jack Riddle and there was one thing he knew for sure, he would GET him revenge!

--

(A/N) I have writers block now XP Sorry it's not very interesting… But yeah… Hope you like… There should be some action in the next chapter :P


	23. Encounter: Jack and Draco

Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

Encounter: Jack and Draco

Disclaimer: Blah! I no own Harry Potter! That's right! Ha-ha! I don't own it! Lol

Dedicated to my girlfriend! Lol, we've been dating for 7 months Smiles

**BETA NEEDED! Message me or review if you want the job**

--

"JACK!" Tackle

"Oof!" Thud "OW!" Grunted Jack.

"SORRY!" Shouted Harry. The two of them lay on the ground in the middle of the seventh floor corridor. Harry was grinning like an idiot, her arms hugging Jacks middle.

Jack managed to knock Harry off him and he got to his feet. Harry jumped to her feet. "Well, I get that you were happy to see me… but did you _have to_ attack me?" He crossed his arms. "ATTACK you? It's called a tackle! Ever heard of one?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you HAD to jump the person for you to succeed in tackling someone" Harry shook her head. "You're strange…" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

"What's the matter?" Asked Harry. "Uhm… N-nothing." Jack looked away when Harry tried to make eye contact. "Ja-?" "It's NOTHING! Not stop pestering me with question!" Harry's expression turned to one of hurt and she shifted her eyes down to the ground. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bother you…" Jack saw the look on her face and he sighed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He put his cheek on her head and she set her head on his shoulder. Jack kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"Sorry, I'm just cranky." Harry didn't reply, she just pried herself from his arms, gave him a smile and walked away.

--

Jack watched her go. He sighed and turned around. That's when he collided with somebody. The two of them fell to the ground. Jack looked up and met glaring, grey eyes.

"Jack Riddle? Oh, this is just the HIGHLIGHT of my day." Sneered Draco. "Uhm… Who are you?" The Slytherin rolled his eyes. "If you don't know, then I won't bother telling you!" Draco got to his feet and picked up the box he had dropped. "If you're a Slytherin… What are you doing up on the seventh floor? Isn't the Slytherin's Dormitory in the dungeon?"

"Why do you want to know? You a teacher now or something?" Snapped the young Malfoy. "No…" "Then it's none of your business."

"Jeeze! I was only asking!"

"Well, don't ask things that are none of your concern, RIDDLE!" Jacks eyes widened.

"Yeah! That's right! I know very well who your father is!"

"And how would you know that? Are you a death eater?" To this, Draco didn't reply. He just gave one last glare before he strutted off in the opposite direction.

--

Draco fumed as he walked away from Jack. _So, Jack was here. _Draco would take pleasure in destroying him.

--

"My lord… Are you sure Draco will be able to handle this? He's just a kid…"

"He's about the same age as you were, Lucius, when you were converted. I'm sure he'll be able to handle it. If not… He'll be killed. So I would do whatever I can to help him, right… Malfoy?" Lucius bowed his head. "Yes, my lord." "Good. Now get out of my sight."

--

Lucius flooed to his home. He feared for his son. This job was too great of one for just Draco to handle. There was no doubt that he'd probably fail. The Dark Lord knew this… He was sure of it. Well then, Lucius would just help his son succeed, if any way he could.

--

Draco opened the door to an abandoned class room and walked in. He then magically locked the door. Draco leaned against the wall and then looked at the box he had been holding. It had been given to him by You-Know-Who. The Slytherin bit his lip and tore open the box.

--

(A/N) Yayyy! Here's a new chapter. I would have uploaded it earlier… but I didn't. Enjoy! If I don't get 5 reviews, you won't get a chap for awhile. So please review. Oh, and this was unedited.


	24. The Astronomy Tower

Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Astronomy Tower

Disclaimer: Do I looook like I own Harry Potter?

**BETA NEEDED! Message me or review if you want the job**

--

_Previously: Draco opened the door to an abandoned class room and walked in. He then magically locked the door. Draco leaned against the wall and then looked at the box he had been holding. It had been given to him by You-Know-Who. The Slytherin bit his lip and tore open the box._

--

Christmas had gone by quickly and now Winter break was over. School was returning tomorrow but all the students would be heading back today and they would arrive around dinner time.

Harry sat in the school kitchen, munching on a piece of toast. Harry didn't want to join the teachers and the couple students who had stayed at school. Well, truly, she had been avoiding Jack. Something had happened to make him so angry and she guessed it was her fault.

Just as Harry had finished her breakfast, the door to the kitchen opened and Jack walked in. Harry glared at him, spun around to the opposite direction and got to her feet. She was about to run away but Jack grabbed her wrist and wrapped his arms around her. He held her to him. "I'm sorry…" He kissed her head. Harry was unresponsive. She just let him talk and didn't say anything. "I know I wasn't… being nice. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Harry sighed and struggled out of his grip, she looked at him with sad eyes. "Harry?"

"No, Jack. No, I can't handle… Please… Just… Leave me alone for awhile. I need to think through some things." Jack didn't want to leave her alone, he had to make her understand, but he knew that wasn't what she needed. So, he just nodded his head. "Okay, Harry…"

--

Draco sat in Moaning myrtles bathroom, in a distant corner. He hugged his knees to his chest and was crying. A box was on the floor next to him. Inside the box was a dagger. It had a wooden handle with weird markings. Draco didn't know, but the markings were actually words. The language was parselmouth. The words read; to strike the pure, to weaken the strong, to kill the light.

--

Harry opened the door to the astronomy tower and walked in. The room was empty. The Gryffindor went and sat on the edge of the window. She loved Jack and she loved Draco. Can someone really love two people at once? Harry ran a hand through her hair and sighed. That was when she heard a creak and looked at the door. Draco had just stepped in. Harry jumped to her feet and frowned. "W-What are you doing here?" She said quickly.

She noticed he was holding something in both his hands, one she noticed was his wand, but the second item she didn't get a chance to look at.

Draco had puffy red eyes; it was obvious that he had been crying. "I'm sorry Harry…" Harry didn't get a chance to say anything as Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

Harry then took a step backwards; she then slipped on the edge of her robe and fell backwards.

She gave a blood curdling scream as she went falling out of the astronomy tower window.

--


	25. Crash Landing

Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

Crash Landing

Disclaimer: Do I looook like I own Harry Potter?

**BETA NEEDED! Message me or review if you want the job**

**(A/N) HAHA! TODAY IS MINE AND KIZZY'S 8****TH**** MONTH ANNIVERSARY!**

--

_Previously: "I'm sorry Harry…" Harry didn't get a chance to say anything as Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. _

_Harry then took a step backwards; she then slipped on the edge of her robe and fell backwards. _

_She gave a blood curdling scream as she went falling out of the astronomy tower window. _

--

Harry shut her eyes as she saw the ground getting closer. She didn't want to die. She didn't. She felt her heart skip a beat and then her heart started to beat quicker. The Hogwarts ground was so close… She felt the air whip her in the face. She gulped and prepared to hit solid ground.

Then she felt her body jerk and freeze in mid air. Not opening her eyes, even as she felt herself get lowered down and felt her body softly land on the grass. She didn't make a sound as she heard someone run over to her. She didn't move or say anything as someone called her name. She couldn't bring herself to care anymore. Harry only had one thing on her mind… Draco.

--

Draco felt his heart break as he watched Harry fall out of the window. He ran to the window and peeked out. He saw her lying safely on the ground. He sighed. So, she was okay. The young Malfoy saw someone walking to Harry. The person dropped on their knees and felt her pulse. She was obviously not dead. Then the figure looked up. Angry blue eyes met sad grey ones.

Draco stepped away from the window. He gave a grimace. It had been Jack who had seen him. No one was suppose to know he was working for Voldemort. He shook his head and reached into his pocket. Well, his job was done…

He pulled out a piece of leather and tapped it with his wand and he disappeared, away from Hogwarts.

--

Jack felt anger pulse within him. That backstabbing weasel! He would pay for this… Jack would make sure to that.

Riddle grabbed Harry's arm and lifted her up. He then put an arm under her legs and another arm supporting her back. He then walked into Hogwarts. He didn't know why Draco did what it did… But he'd find out and one thing was for certain, if he ever saw the weasel again, he'd kill him.

--

- No one wants to review  that's sad. UNLESS I GET FIVE REVIEWS, no ones getting any update  I already have a couple more chapters written, well R&R! 


	26. Blood Rain Fall and Thoughts

Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

Blood Rain Fall and Thoughts

Disclaimer: Nope, I no own Harry Potter. How sad.

**BETA NEEDED! Message me or review if you want the job -- or not. **

--

Recap of last two chapters: 

Harry fell out of the Astronomy Tower, Jack saved her  as simple as that. Ha-ha.

--

_Previously: He didn't know why Draco did what it did… But he'd find out and one thing was for certain, if he ever saw the weasel again, he'd kill him. _

--

Warning – Some minor gore

--

_Harry was standing in the center of a large garden, around perhaps 30 people strolling around, gazing at the vibrant colored flowers. She could smell the wonderful, sweet scent of the flowers. That was when everybody began to become hazy. They all looked like blobs of black. She clamped her eyelids shut, then after about two minutes; she opened her eyes and gasped. The flowers had turned black, and the people were lying on the ground. They looked as if they were just merely resting, they looked so peaceful, but she knew, they were all dead. That was when, the sun suddenly shut off and Harry was wrapped in darkness. Her body jerked left and she noticed she was now somewhere different._

_Now she was now standing on a deserted road. The road was painted with what looked like blood. The smell of burned flesh reached her nostrils and she resisted the urge to puke. Then, she felt something wet hit her face. She put a finger to her cheek and smudged whatever it was; she then looked at her finger. It was red… Blood! Potter looked up and more drops of blood hit her face and then the red liquid started coming down harder. It was like rain._

_Harry made to run, she had to get away. She began rushing off, after about 5 minutes of countless running, the blood stopped pouring, but she didn't stop. Her clothing was soaked in the blood. Harry shut her eyes for a mere seconds but that was a mistake, seeing as she was still running. She then slipped on the ground and grunted as she fell on her stomach and her face went into the gravel, she got a mouth full of the red copper tasting fluid. She heard a crunch when her nose connected with the ground and felt pain in her nose and felt hot liquid seep down her face. She spat out the blood in her mouth, but could still taste it._

_But that's not what Harry was worried about… she moved her head and stared straight ahead. Laying a few feet away from her was Jack..._

_His body was naked, no clothes whatsoever. His mouth was open and she could see his tongue had been split through the center, his eyes had been removed and his empty eye sockets seemed to look straight at her. His left arm had been torn off and was thrown a good few feet from his body. Jack's hair had been shaved off also. Then, Jack's feet and legs had been severely burned and Harry could see knife marks on his waist. The right hand looked as if every bone there had been broken and the rest of his arm looked as if a dog had tried eating it. He was barely recognizable, but she knew it was him._

_Harry felt bile rise in her throat. Jack… He hadn't done anything… What… Who would do that to him? Oh god… _

_She then rolled on her back and let out an inhumanly scream. _

--

Meanwhile – In Hogwarts.

Harry was thrashing on the bed, Madame Pomfrey, Jack, and Professor Snape trying to stop her from hurting herself. Jack had taken hold of her wrists and was pining them to the bed, Snape had her legs, but she was kicking so much that it was impossible to keep hold, but somehow, he managed. And then there was Madame Pomfrey, who was trying to get a calming draught down Harry's throat but was failing miserable.

Finally, after many minutes, they had managed to tie Harry arms and legs to the bed and the nurse had managed to feed Harry the potion.

Jack grabbed a chair and took a seat next to Harry, his face in her hands. He took slow, shallow breathes. He felt as if his world was crumbling to the ground around him. Everything was screwed, every en thing.

He wished he had never met Harry, Jack felt as if he had screwed up her life somehow. He knew it was his entire fault, he knew it was. Well, one thing was sure… If Harry ever woke up, he was going to leave. He wouldn't keep screwing up her life.

--

Oooooo, now here's a couple questions my loyal readers… Will Jack really leave? What happened to Draco? And will Harry ever wake up? Hehe  and at least 3 reviews please  PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW! I have like up to chapter twenty-nine written and I won't update until I get at least a couple reviews!

**Sneak Peak of Next chapter – **

Just as everything seemed calm and quiet… The doors to the hospital were thrown open and Cho Chang rushed in. "HOGWARTS IN UNDER ATTACK!"


	27. Turn To Ashes, Hateful Words

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Turn To Ashes, Hateful Words

Disclaimer: Oh my =O I do noooot own Harry Potter and never will. =( It would rock if I did, but I don't.

_For the 20__th__ time…_ **BETA NEEDED! Message me or review if you want the job!!!!!! **

--

_Previously: He didn't know why Draco did what it did… But he'd find out and one thing was for certain, if he ever saw the weasel again, he'd kill him. _

--

Warning: Minor gore  
--

"Good work Malfoy…" Hissed Voldemort. He stared at Draco with his red eyes. "Very good indeed… So, is everything almost ready, McNair?" The Death Eater nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Good, then we'll put our plans in action in two days from now." Voldemort smirked. Oh, this would so exciting. They would get rid of the Potter brat and Dumbledore once and for all.

--

Draco sat in the living room of his fairly large, mansion. He looked around; almost everything in the room was either blue or white, with a little splash of green here and there. He sighed and ran a hand across his cheek. He had a sunken look in his eyes and his skin had paled considerably, also, his hair was a mess.

He couldn't shake Harry's face from his mind… The face that looked at him that night… The night when Draco had almost killed her… She had, had a look of betrayal written across her face.

But Draco couldn't feel bad about it; after all, he was a dark wizard. Everyone knew you couldn't beat fate, and this was his fate… To help the Dark Lord. So far, he only cared about his two goals and nothing would stop him from accomplishing them.

_**Goals**_

_Help Voldemort burn Hogwarts to the ground_

_Kill Jack Riddle_

--

_Harry was now in a large courtyard. There was no grass, or trees around, no sign of nature, no sign of life. The floor was made of stone. There were no people, no animals, no bugs and no sun. The courtyard was bathed by torches that lay on the ground. Harry followed the torches, they were bound to lead somewhere._

_After an hours worth of mindless walking, the trail of torches stopped. She was now standing in front of what looked to be an outside theatre. There had to be a thousand chairs and each chair was accompanied by a person. The people didn't seem to be moving at all. Harry moved to the closest person and tapped him on the shoulder. The stranger turned around. Potter gave a whine and backed up. He had no face! His face had been ripped completely off, and all that was left was a red, fleshy mask. Harry gave a gargled cough. That's when she noticed every single person sitting in a chair was dead. Harry put a hand to his mouth and swallowed. That's when he heard the click of heels on wood. She spun around and gazed at the stage. A Death Eater, it looked like, was positioned in the center of the stage. A white mask hid his face from her view._

_Harry gazed at him while the Death Eater glared. Green eyes met grey. That's when she knew who it was. "Draco?" _

_Draco Malfoy slipped off his mask and let it drop to the ground. The mask clattered on the wall and the clatter seemed to echo all around. _

_The young Malfoy looked older, maybe about 25. He had a sneer planted on his face and his eyes showed hatred. "Potter… I knew this day would come!" He cackled hysterically. "D-Draco? What are you doing?" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry squeezed her eyes shut and dropped to the floor, her hands over her head, trying to protect herself._

--

_Now, when Harry realized she was still alive, she slowly opened an eye and peeked around. She was now, in what looked like, a wheat field. "What the-?" She whispered and then, tried to get to her feet, but her legs were wobbling too much. So instead, she just let herself fall back to the ground. Again, Harry tried to stand, again, and again. Finally, she managed to get to her feet. She looked around. All the wheat was bathed in red and smoke filled the air. She saw that the field was on fire. "HARRY! Harry! Help meeeee!" Harry turned on her heels, she hand covering her mouth, she thought she had heard Hermione, but she couldn't find her. _

_The young Potter started running to the north, she swear she had heard Hermione call her! "Ha…Harry!" RON! Noooo! Screams echoed in the night, then… She saw Hermione running towards her, pain etched in her face, her skin had been burned badly. She was too far away… Harry couldn't reach her. "Hermione!" That was when the fire suddenly began to spread in the witch's direction._

_Fire ate away at Harry's body, she couldn't move, she was paralyzed. Smoke was smothering her, she began to choke, then her whole body combusted on fire. She gave a screech and felt her body start to turn to ashes… it wasn't quickly, no… First her fingers started to turn to ash, then her arms and so on. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt… She looked to her left and there stood Ron and Hermione. Hermione's injuries had disappeared and Ron looked fairly unhurt. That was when then both started to walk away. Harry tried to hold out a hand to stop them, but she had no hands. "NO! DON'T GO!" Her face began to turn to ashes and everything disappeared. _

--

_What was this feeling? She felt… warm… comfortable, but…? What had happened to her? She opened her eyes and blinked. She was lying in a painfully white room. There was only one bed in the room and she was lying on it. There was 25 doors lining the walls and there was no other furniture in the room. Harry crawled out from under the blankets and saw she was dressed in a light blue patient's gown. She frowned; there was nothing in the room, absolutely nothing else… _

_That was when all 4 doors opened at once and 4 people walked in. They were older versions of Ron, Hermione, Jack and Draco; they were probably about 19-20. Ron had an eye patch over his left eye. Hermione was missing both of her pinkies. Jack was missing a hand. Draco looked transparent… Was he a ghost? This was confirmed when Draco walked through Hermione. _

_The first one to speak was Draco; "Harry… This is all your fault… This happened because of you, how could you have been so selfish." Harry felt… so… empty at those words. Next was Jack. He took a step forward and sneered. "I hate you, you stupid girl. I wish I had never met you, you're the reason everything is falling apart. You're the reason no one can ever be safe again! Why not just off yourself, you stupid witch! I should have left when I had the chance!" _

_Hermione went after that. "You foolish, foolish girl." She shook her head and looked coldly at Harry. "You could have stopped all this… You could have prevented all this pain but you didn't. What a selfish move. You'll surely burn in hell." And last was Ron. He stared at Harry with an unreadable emotion. "You should have realized that your actions always have consequences…" _

_Then, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Jack melted away and they were replaced with Sirius, James Potter and Lily Potter, and Ginny. _

_Ginny was missing an ear and three fingers from her left hand, she looked about 17. Sirius had a large scar across his neck; it looked like someone had tried to slit his throat. Also, he didn't look much older then usual. James and Lily were, of course, in ghost form. _

_James was the first to go. He looked at Harry sadly. "I expected more from you, Harry, but you let everyone down. You're a failure as a daughter."_

_The second to say something was Ginny. She had tears running down her face. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! I put my trust in you and you didn't care! You didn't even try to save anybody! DIE, YOU SAD ESCAPE OF A PERSON!"_

_Third was Lily. She didn't even look at him. "Harry… You are so idiotic! You are so stupid, so thoughtless! I wish I had never given birth to you, you worthless girl!" _

_Last was Sirius. He growled at Harry. "You left me to die, remember? On that lawn! How could you. I called for you, I cried, hoping you'd come save me, but you just laughed and walked away. You're so… brainless. I wish I could turn back time, so that I could make sure I didn't end up as your godfather."_

_After all that, everything began to fade away and she got dumped into a pitch black room. She was unloved, stupid, ignorant, unwanted. Everything she always feared. Harry then lay down on the curled into an even tighter ball and wept._

--

It had been two days… two worry filled days and Harry hadn't come out of the coma. Jack, Hermione, Ron sat on chairs next to her bed. A dog-form Sirius lay curled up at the bottom of Harry's bed.

Just as everything seemed calm and quiet… The doors to the hospital were thrown open and Cho Chang rushed in. "HOGWARTS IN UNDER ATTACK!"

--

Dum, dum, dum =) Hope you enjoy :D


	28. Death by Strangulation? Riddle&Malfoy

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Death by Strangulation? The Riddle&Malfoy

Disclaimer: Aww =( I don't own Harry Potter =S Would rock if I did though =P

--

Recap of last chapter: 

Planned attack on Hogwarts, two days time. More nightmares for Harry, will she ever get enough? Draco plan revenge on Jack. Hogwarts gets attacked. 

--

_Harry had, had enough crying and wanted to get out of this nightmare, but couldn't figure out how to. Just as Harry was thinking of ways to get out, the room dissolved and this time she was standing in the middle of a field. The green grass tickled her legs as the wind blew by. _

_Harry didn't know where she was, nor did she care. She didn't even care to give the field a second glance. At that moment, she heard a human squeal, which was soon followed by screams. Harry followed the noise and soon stumbled (Literally) across two dead bodies. Lily's green eyes were open in fear and a trickle of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth. James' eyes were shut and he his mouth was set into a permanent smile. _

_Then, Harry heard a rustle; she whipped around and went to grab her wand from her pants pockets but noticed the wand wasn't there. Dead silence was heard but then, unexpectedly, someone grabbed her shoulder. Almost letting out a yelp, an arm wrapped around her throat, a hand over her nose and mouth, and began strangling her. _

_The air was leaving her throat quickly. She clawed at the arm but it made no difference. She tried breathing but her windpipe wouldn't even let a smidge of air in. Her lips were turning blue and her vision was getting cloudy. Harry fought for her life and she fought hard, but it made no difference. She just gave up and felt the life leave her. _

--

Jack bolted down the Hogwarts halls. Students and Death Eaters were locked in battle. Jack was about to dash down the stairs when something struck him in the back of his legs and he went crashing forward. He gave a groan as he head hit the floor. Sniggering was heard and he turned around and saw… Oh sh-!

Draco grinned at him, his wand pointing in-between Jack's eyes. "Hello… Riddle."

--

Oh =( Did I do something wrong? All my reviewers like abandoned me *Sighs* I wrote a short story about Draco and Harry… It's called a Betraying Kiss in the Rain… It's based on this story =P Please check it out and review =D Thanks


	29. Sacrifice Yourself for Someone You Love

Chapter Twenty-Nine

To Sacrifice Yourself for Someone You Love

Disclaimer: Ooooh! I don't own Harry Potter and I probably will never =(

**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH**

--

_Previously: _

_Jack bolted down the Hogwarts halls. Students and Death Eaters were locked in battle. Jack was about to dash down the stairs when something struck him in the back of his legs and he went crashing forward. He gave a groan as he head hit the floor. Sniggering was heard and he turned around and saw… Oh sh-! _

_Draco grinned at him, his wand pointing in-between Jack's eyes. "Hello… Riddle." _

--

Harry's eyes snapped open and she gave a squeal as she fell out of the hospital bed. Her body was dripping in cold sweat and felt as if she had been zapped of all energy. When Harry got to her feet, she began to sway. She grabbed hold of the wall and waited till her body regained some strength.

At that time, Harry heard screams and crashes. Frowning, she walked to the hospital doors and threw them open. They hit the walls with a clang and Harry watched with wide eyes at what was happening.

Death Eaters were fighting against Order members and Teachers. Students were throwing spell after spell at the Death Eaters, but none of the spells seemed to hit their targets. Many people lay on the ground. A few dead, several others severely injured.

Blood was smeared along the floor, windows, and walls.

Harry gave a shout as a spell barely missed her. The spell hit the wall and left a gorge in it.

"Potter!" Said a chillingly familiar voice. Harry went for her wand but it wasn't in her pocket… "Wha-?"

"Looking for this?" Harry turned green eyes onto the speaker and saw her wand in his hands. "Give it back, Malfoy!" Lucius laughed and with one last smile, he snapped her wand in half. "NO!"

He dropped the broken wand onto the floor and raised his wand.

--

"Avis!" Hissed Draco. A flock of black birds burst from the tip of his wand and flew on Jack, knocking him over. They pecked and clawed at him. Jack, even though in immense pain, jumped to his feet and dispelled the birds with a wave of his wand.

"Confundus!" Cursed Jack. Draco ducked and the spell soared over his head. Draco glared at his opponent. "DIFFINDO!" This time, Jack didn't manage to dodge the attack fully. The spell sliced his arm, leaving a long cut down his arm. It wasn't deep and barely bled, but damn, it stung.

"Flipendo!" cried Jack but again, Draco just jumped out of the way.

"Expelliarmus!" The spell hit Jack but he managed to keep a tight hold on his wand.

"Incendio!" The right cuff of Jack's robes caught on fire. He pointed his wand at the cuff and drenched the fire with some water. "Mobiliarbus!" Jack yelled as he pointed it at a chunk of floor that was lying on the floor. Jack then whipped the chunk at Draco. The chunk hit Draco's leg. He gave a shout and fell to the floor. Sadly, his leg was fine, a little bruised, but fine.

Draco aimed his wand at Jack from his position on the ground. He slashed his wand. The spell, a purple fiery line, was blocked by an orange force field that appeared to protect Jack.

"Confringo!" The youngest Malfoy rolled from his place on the ground. The curse hit where he had previously been lying. The spell hit the ground and the spot where the spell hit it, exploded.

Growling, Jack advanced on Draco and grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him up so that he was eye level. He jabbed his wand into Draco's neck. "Any last words, ferret?" Draco didn't say anything. He just smirked. Before Riddle could even say anything, someone grabbed him from behind and threw him into a wall. He went crashing through the wall. Debris pilled on top of him, shots of pain, like electricity, shot through his body. Hard blocks landed on his feet, legs, arms and chest, crushing him. Then one last piece fell on his face and then everything went black.

--

"Malfoy Jr." Nodded Voldemort. Draco looked at him. "Thanks, my lord." The Malfoy bowed. The Dark Lord didn't see anything, he just strode away. The Slytherin glared after him and began to follow him. What was Voldemort after?

--

Harry gave a scream as she was hit with the crucio curse, over and over, and over. The edges of her vision were beginning to go black. With every curse, the pain became worse and worse. She could barely breathe. Usually it felt like 100 knives jabbing into her flesh. Now though, it felt like she had1,000 hot pokers stabbing her, trying to pierce her skin, trying to make her bleed. But with this curse, she knew she would not bleed. The Potter Heir knew that Malfoy Sr. was trying to break her, but she wouldn't let him. Though, she already knew he was succeeding. With every few moments that passed by, her brain became fuzzier and fuzzier. She began to forget things and seemed to not to be able to think clearly. Then, finally the curse was lifted.

She was left panting and spitting up blood. The spell may have been lifted, but she could still feel as if the curse was on her. She groaned and gasped and opened her eyes, having shut them when she was being cursed.

She looked around, her vision a little blurry. Harry looked at Lucius and saw Voldemort with him! They were both staring at her and beside Voldemort was… "Draco…" croaked Harry. Her throat was raw and sore, every time she breathed and talked, it made her cringe with pain. Draco was staring at her with an emotion that was hard to read.

Voldemort gave a cold smile and looked at Lucius. "I think we should end this. Wouldn't you agree, Lucius?" The Malfoy smirked and nodded. "Of course my lord. Could I do that honors?"

"Why, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." The Dark Lord took five steps backwards from Lucius and leaned against the wall, watching. Lucius murmured an accio spell, and from inside Draco's robe, a knife flew into Lucius's hands. It was the same knife that Draco had, had when he had tried to kill her in the Astronomy tower.

Malfoy Senior gave a sneer and advanced towards her. Draco's eyes darted between his father and his ex-lover. Harry looked at him pleadingly, her eyes begging him to help her.

Lucius Malfoy was so close now… Draco made up his mind.

The younger Malfoy ran forward. He grabbed his father's hand, the arm that held the dagger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted Lucius. Voldemort stayed where he was, a cold smile graced his lips and he folded his arms over his chest.

Lucius didn't know what to do. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled his arm from his son's grip and brought the knife down on him.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Lucius plunged the knife towards his son. The knife stabbed into Draco's neck. Draco gave a gasp as blood poured down him neck, his life slowing leaving him. His skin paled, his eyes lost any color they had. The boy took both hands and grabbed the knife. He took a couple steps back, his hands grasping the knife's hilt and he pulled it out. He gave his father and Harry one last look, before he dropped the dagger. A soft clank was heard, followed by a gentle thump as Draco's body hit the ground. His hands were still around his neck, his lips blue, blood running under his hands. Draco looked at the ceiling, his eyes were colorless.

Lucius stared in horror at what he had done. Harry couldn't get to her feet; she got on her hands and knees and crawled to him. "Draco? Please wake up. You can't be dead. You can't… No…" She started shaking him, tears flowing down her face, like a mini water fall, each droplet hitting Draco's face, leaving a mini pool of tears. Voldemort was laughing. Harry felt pain in her chest. Her heart was breaking, she felt it… Snap, snap, snap… Her heart was threatening to just stop working…

Draco had been ripped from her life… Draco was gone and he would not come back. Draco… her first love…

Harry refused to believe that. _He must just be sleeping_, she convinced herself. _Asleep, that's right, asleep._ She told herself. _Yeah… just asleep._ She laid her head on his check and began weeping.

Lucius stood there for two full minutes, Voldemort had stopped laughing. Malfoy Senior turned to him. The Dark Lord grinned. "Let's go…" Voldemort reached into his robes and activated a portkey. The platinum blonde Death Eater shot one last look at Harry and Draco before he disappeared.

Harry soon cried herself into exhaustion and she lost all consciousness.

--

Harry woke up sometime later in what looked like the hospital room. She sat up and looked around. Most of the beds were occupied by other students, though, not many beds, perhaps only five other students were in the room. Harry looked to her left and saw Jack in bed. He was awake and was looking at her. His arms, legs, chest, and head were bandaged. Harry felt her eyes start to water; it was all her fault… "J...Jack…" She said sadly.

Harry kicked off her blankets and moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet hanging off the side of the bed. Jack did the same. The two teenagers stared at each other.

Jack was the first to speak, Harry avoided eye contact. "Harry, I'm sorry." Harry growled at this. "Sorry for what?!"

"For everything…" Harry ignored him. She felt… scared, not fear from the Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts, but from her nightmares… when she had been in a coma. "Are we going to have a funeral… for… him?" Asked Harry, finally looking at Jack. He looked tired and worn out.

"I don't know…" Jack gave a sigh. "Harry, I'm leaving." Harry felt her mind start to snap at those three words. Everything was going so wrong, so very wrong. Harry didn't even look up. "Why?" She said. Jack gave a grimace. "You don't need me, why should I stay? You don't care for me, it was always about Draco." Harry's eyes narrowed. She shouldn't be mad… It was true, every word. "Will… I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe…" Harry shook her head and got to her feet and turned and ran. She burst through the hospital doors and ran, ran, ran, far away.

--

Harry had ran the Room of Requirement and stayed there till the funeral.

--

It was a beautiful service. It was a private funeral; they didn't want reporters and other people taking over Hogwarts.

Harry wiped at her eyes and fell on her knees in front of Draco's tomb stone. Hermione bit her lip and walked over to Harry and put a hand on her shoulder. He shook off the hand and ignored her. Hermione cast her eyes to the ground and walked away, Ron followed her, neither glanced back at the poor girl.

Harry ran a hand slowly over the tomb stone. It was so cold. She had been holding a black rose. She ran a hand over the stem, cutting her finger open. Dripping a drop of blood of the ground in front of the grave stone, she then put the rose next to the grave.

Harry's eyes were a blinking message… They showed so much pain…

Harry lay on her back and looked up at the sky. One drop of rain hit her face. Black clouds started crowding the sky, more rain began to fall. She shut her eyes and lay there for some time.

--

Jack gave a depressed sigh as he pushed open the Hogwarts gates. His hair began to get drenched from the rain. He looked over at Harry. He wished he could go over and comfort her, but he knew he shouldn't. Taking a step out of the gate and out of Hogwarts ground, he disappeared with a crack.

--

(A/N) Ta-da! There ya go =D Just one more chapter.


	30. Epilogue, Sequel!

Chapter Thirty

Epilogue, Sequel!

--

Disclaimer: Duh! I _don't_ own Harry Potter, haha.

--

Sequel: A Serpent in Griffin's Clothing

--

Harry glared at her reflection. His hair had gone back to black and had grown to her hips. She crossed her arms; her eyes had gone a dark green. They weren't the emerald green they had once been. Running a hand over her forehead, her skin was so white, whiter then snow, she remembered back to when… _he_ had died.

She _hadn't _gotten over it and it was eating her apart. She had isolated herself from everyone she loved; they never talked or did anything together… They weren't really _friends_ anymore.

It was now the end of the year, it was June, it'd been _months _since the invasion of Hogwarts. She hadn't heard from Jack.

She licked her lips and gave her reflection one more glance before she turned and finished packing. Harry met Hermione and Ron downstairs; they all stared at each other. Then they turned around and left the common room together.

"So, Harry" Started Ron. "This year was sure exciting… I wonder if next year will be more terror filled." Smirking, Harry said. "Haha, probably…" Her voice was so hallow and cold. Ron and Hermione shared a glace. "I just know… I'll… kill Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened and Ron's mouth opened in surprise. "Har-!" Potter gave them a glare and ran down the hall, away from them.

--

Voldemort walked down a darkened hallway, only his red eyes showed. The hallway was depressing and not to mention cold. Tom Riddle walked to a chained door. He bit his thumb, his teeth cut the skin. He smeared some blood on the door and the chains disappeared, the door slammed open. Voldemort walked over to the prisoner in the room. "Enjoying your stay, _son_?" sneered Voldemort. Blue eyes stared at Voldemort with hatred. Laughing, Voldemort turned and threw Jack a bottle of water. Jack shook his head, eyes shining with unshed tears. A collar was wrapped around his neck, like a dog.

"I… hate you." Voldemort seemed to find this _awfully_ amusing. The man turned around and swept out of the room.

--

(A/N) Ta-da! The end of the first story! Stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
